Tournament The 125th Hunger Games
by DestroyNotCreate
Summary: The fifth quarter quell! The tributes will fight for victory in a tournament kind of Hunger Games! The tournament twist will be explained in the prologues. Story done.
1. prologue

**Maybe it's too early for a SYOT…**

 **I know I'm taking a risk.**

 **But I'm just doing four slots.**

 **And I am willing to wait. A while.**

 **The other story on my profile is a sort of side story.**

 **I have loads of time the next days so I hope to be able to do two more authors.**

 **I hope someone enjoys this story and wants to submit.**

* * *

Cassadee Snow, 58

President of Panem

* * *

The crowd was noisy, you could hear the people whispering to each other trying to predict this year's twist. Nervously I stood on the big stage. My hands, already wet from the sweat, clamped around the sides of the golden envelope. When I got the signal from the cameraman I opened the envelope slowly. For the extra suspense and drama the Capitol wanted, and I told the crowd:

"To show the citizens of Panem that we see the Games as a sport, the 125th Hunger Games will be held like a tournament. There will be a group stage, a qualifier for the final and the final."

I waited for reaction from the crowd.

No one saw this twist coming.

Tournaments were something I had always been satisfied by. But these games wouldn't have the old sports like soccer and hockey. We would still use the Hunger Games.

"And to remind the citizens of Panem of the exhausting war, the different stages will happen after each other without a the tributes having a break." I interrupted the crowd.

Then I walked off stage, leaving the crowd in silence.

When I got off stage the avoxes brought me food but I quickly declined the offer and they left me alone sitting on the couch, thinking about that I had to end the Games eventually. The presidents before my time had wasted to much lives.

Lives of innocent kids, who had nothing to do with the rebellion.

Tears rolled out of my eyes and I sat there for a long time.

The walk home was long, through the dark streets of the capitol. My heartbeat always rose when I walked out here alone. But that day I felt safe. Safe from the people trying to attack me. Safe from the Hunger Game lovers. It was because of the large knife in my pocket. The knife my father used to make an end to his life.

I knew what his life had felt like.

But I had to finish something.

* * *

 _Smithy, 39_

 _The Head Gamemaker of the 125th Hunger Games_

* * *

My wife was a beautiful woman. She walked out of the shower with her red hair falling onto her shoulders. But that wasn't the reason I married her. It was the fact she helped me with all my problems, like thinking all the arenas this year. We needed seven different exciting arenas.

She suggested that the arenas in the group stages could be the classic ones:

 _forest_

 _dessert_

 _snow_

 _swamp_

I liked the idea of bringing back the classics and told Lana we would discuss this further after dinner. While cutting the carrots for the salad I ran through the twist once more.

The group stages:

The sixteen reaped tributes will be divided into groups of four. You win your group stage when the other three tributes are dead.

The qualifiers:

When two of the groups are finished the winners will be made unconscious instantly and we will bring them to the next arena. They will wake up on their platforms in the same pose they were in before. With some television magic it will look like they teleported.

The two winners will fight in a 1vs1. The same thing will happen to the other two group stage winners.

The final:

The last two will fight to death.

I thought about how simple this twist was and laughed:

Even the districts liked Cassadee a tiny bit, because she was simple.

Then I cut myself.

* * *

 **So..**

 **This is how I get only 16 tributes:**

 **The president has drawn four numbers from 1-12 to represent the districts who will not be in the reapings.**

 **I don't think volunteers will work. Sorry mate.**

 **Up to two submission per person**

 **Review submissions are welcome two**

* * *

Form (would be lovely if you are detailed):

Name:

District:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

Family and Friends (if important):

Reaping reaction:

Games strategy: You strat might be different than hide because there are only 3 others and it's a small arena. (You still can tho)

Won groupstage?: (I will do whatever you say)

If yes (not neccesairy): Highlights?

Quote: (I like quotes)

Outfits

Interview:

Parade:

Reaping:

What they do in training/private sessions:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Thoughts on twist and capitol: (if you want to you can even do thoughts on Cassadee.)

Fears/special things/crazy things/creepy things/other things:


	2. District Six Male

**The first tribute!**

* * *

Desande Murro, 16, District 6 Male

" _I only talk to people I trust the most, you are one of them."_

* * *

The leafs of the green trees were lying on the ground in the new Capitol made park. I sat on the red bench where I sat every day before I went to school. From when the park was first opened until now I sat there.

Only if some else took the spot I just passed by and arrived at school early. Talking to people was dumb. They didn't need to know my secrets and how my day had gone. That's the reason why I almost only talk to my mother and Ruby. People thought I was I remembered I was late for the meeting with Ruby. I quickly put my book into my backpack and walked out of the park, to school.

When I entered I saw Ruby standing next to her locker. The short girl dressed in black clothes turned around to me and smiled a little bit. I walked to her and asked her quietly if she was nervous about the reapings, they started in an hour but school was still open for students to get stuff out their lockers. We planned to get our stuff today because school wouldn't be crowded like normally. Then I remembered I asked Ruby a question and focused again. Ruby answered:

"Of course Desande. It could be any of us. The odds haven't been in our favours when this year's participating districts were chosen. It can be against our favours again."

I shivered by the idea of going into the Games. We walked to my house after taking our books out of the lockers. When we arrived home and I opened the door. Cassandra, my mother, came running out of the kitchen. She said:

"Lovely to see you again Ruby, how are you?"

"Fine miss Murro. How are you?"

"I'm fine too darling. But shouldn't you be getting dressed for the reapings?"

Ruby's blue eyes widened and she told us she indeed had to go do that. I walked up stairs to get dressed as well. But first I cleaned the mess in my room. I put away some clothes and the weights I used for training my arms. My arms were a bit muscular now. I picked my favorite black jacket, a white shirt, black dress jeans and blue converse shoes.

I kissed my mother when leaving and waved my father and brother goodbye. My mom told me to get the hair in front of my eye away. But I told her I liked it this way.

"I love you Desande!"

"I love you too mom."

* * *

Kaira Lipton, 28

 _District 6 escort_

* * *

"Ladies first" I told the crowd.

I hated district six. The drug district. The district with the boring crowd. I wanted to be escord of a career district. Not of these dull people who are scared of the Games.

I pulled out a paper and told the crowd the female tribute. A thirteen year old girl named Roxanna walked to the stage. She was beautiful. She had black hair to her waist and dark green eyes. She was crying but that didn't matter. The tributes didn't understand you should be honoured to be selected.

This girl had to win.

Then I walked over to the boy names and yelled the name Desande Murro into the microphone. All the faces in the crowd turned to the sixteen year old section. They looked at a boy standing a few meters away from the other sixteen year olds. He had black hair covering his left eye. His eyes were an amber colour.

The boy walked over to the stage. I couldn't tell if he was shocked or emotionless. I asked him if he wanted to say something to his district. The crowd started laughing at me. My face became red from shame and I quickly said: "District six, give it for your tributes." But they kept laughing. I walked off stage wondering why they thought I was funny. Was it my hair?

But someone said:

"The boy never talks."

* * *

 **Decandee is very interesting to write.**

 **I hope everyone likes him**

 **Thanks Norbus96 for submitting Decandee.**

 **The chapter was a bit on the short side.**

 **Sorry for that.**


	3. District One Female

**Akahi tells about the events in her life.**

 **I just added the … years ago because of some reason.**

* * *

Akahi Brake, 16, District 1 Female

" _I don't think anyone could ever criticize me more severely than I criticize myself."_

* * *

 _two years ago.._

I walked with my brother to the party. Teke looked cool like he always did. With his blond short hair, black hoodie and older face. I was wearing my red dress. It was a very nice silk dress that my grandmother made for me. We were invited to the party of Lily, who was one of the nicest persons I ever met. The party was in an old club in the center of the district, about fifteen minutes away from our house.

When we entered the club my brother went to his friends and I went to the girls. Lilly came to me walking with a straight back that made her look even longer. She was always busy with her social life. We started talking about how my training was going. I told her I would be able to volunteer for the 127th Hunger Games if I kept up my training. While talking Lilly constantly tried to make her red hair look perfect. Lilly didn't go to the academy but we knew each other from school.

When the other girls invited us to dance we said yes. We danced for several hours and I had the time of my life. But when I was taking a short break drinking some water at the bar a boy managed to slip something into my drink. I felt dizzy and saw the boy walking over to me. But before he could do anything my brother already stood in front of him. The boy was tall but Teke was stronger and smarter. My brother punched the boy into his stomach and the boy fell to the ground seeking for air to breathe in.

Teke took me home.

* * *

 _one year ago.._

Teke saved me and we got really close in the next year. We did everything together and we had an amazing year. But then he got reaped. He got reaped in the year when the academy for once had none volunteers. He was brought to a dessert arena and half of the tributes died of dehydration. Teke was a strong and smart boy and came to the final five. But on the eighth day he got killed by the district two female. I remember how the arrow landed in his head. I remember how I was yelling at the tv saying he had to turn around.

But his cannon sounded.

I stopped training I didn't want to go through that hell.

I started getting panic attacks and I dropped my social life. Luckily some of my friends tried to keep contact with me.

* * *

 _Now.._

It was reaping day. I woke up screaming from a nightmare that ended in the death of Teke. My bed was wet from the sweat and my breath was heavy. My mother stormed into my room and asked me if I was ok. She sat down on the edge of my bed and told me it was going to be fine. I loved the warmth my mother gave me and I loved her like no one else. But my mother was lying. It could be me. I could be the reaped one.

I got up and put new sheets on my bed. My outfit for the reaping existed out of a black hoodie and black skinny jeans. The clothes were simple and I liked it that way. Downstairs we ate breakfast and I stared at my plate, still scared of the reaping. My parents asked me if I wanted to eat something. I told them I wasn't hungry and went up stairs. When it was time to go to the square I went downstairs again. While opening the door. I told my parents:

"I love you guys."

I knew my parents would come to the square too but they would come later so they didn't have to wait for the registration. I looked at my locker and opened it. On the inside I saw the picture of Teke. A tear rolled down my face.

While walking to the square my heartbeat was raising. My hands were sweaty and the colour drained from my face. I was close to a panic attack.

* * *

Danny Jones, 60

 _District 1 escort_

* * *

This would be my last time doing this. I didn't see the fun anymore, you said two names of children who had to die. I totally was on board with the president:

The games had to stop.

Even tho the president wanting to end the Games were just rumours. I thought they were real. Cassedee wasn't like her grandfather and all the other presidents.

Cassedee and I were friends. We knew each other from school. Her father let me be her friend because my parents also were rich.

I walked up stage in a hurry and without saying anything I grabbed a paper and yelled.

"The female tribute of district one is Akahi Brake."

I followed the eyes of the kids in the crowd to a person with a black hoodie. The hoodie fell off and I saw her face, she had long blonde hair and her eyes were wide open. Her face was white and you could see she had breath issues. Then she fell to the ground passed out. Poor girl I thought, she reminded me of someone. A boy whose name I forgot. I was sure she was his brother.

I walked over to the boys bowl and drew another card.

"The male tribute of district one is Cane Lapiz"

A tall boy walked out of the seventeen year old section. He looked kind of confident and shaked my hand firmly.

"Give an applause for your tributes:

Akahi Brake and Cane Lapiz!"

* * *

 **Here is Akahi.**

 **I like her but the panic attacks are hard to write. Thanks Dreaming of Starry Skies for Akahi. She will be very interesting.**


	4. District Four Male

**Another one.**

 **Please no more socially awkward tributes.**

* * *

Felix Fizz, 18, D4M

" _This is bullshit, and I'm talking the real stuff, the fresh raw manure. Fuck this I have a 50/50 chance of winning you twat, I either will or I won't"_

* * *

The water was cold. After I dived headfirst from the old boat into the frighteningly big waves I looked around for the shark that was spotted in this area. With my trident in my hands I swam around, still angry about always getting the dangerous tasks the others didn't want to do. Despite knowing the shark wasn't extremely dangerous I still was scared. I turned a corner and saw a riff a good distance beneath me. I looked at the koral, fascinated by it's bright colours.

I swam to the surface to take some breath. My job was exhausting, but that was the price I had to pay to make my dad proud. After a few seconds I dove again. I spotted the shark, it was a long tiger shark with a slim body. The shark looked at me with his scary yellow eyes. The shark swam to me quickly showing it's big white teeth. I held my trident firmly in one hand. I had left my net on the boat, being useless underwater, even when I was swimming this low under the surface. The shark came forward with a high tempo. The fish clearly didn't know that I would fight back. My trident landed in its nose, I pulled the trident out and stabbed another time. Repeatedly doing this the shark died.

I took some more breath before I picked up the dead body. I swam to the boat and climbed on board. The dark wood was old and we often had to fix leaks this all left me wondering why we still used the boat. I knew the company we worked for wasn't going to give a worker low on the ladder a new boat. It sucked but it was better than the job before my promotion. Because I used to be the boy who had to pick up broken fishing lines and hooks. When I did that in the beginning my skin often got cut open by the hooks of the other fishers. The cuts were deep enough to leave little scars. After a week of working I had learned how to avoid the hooks. Being a quick swimmer and a hard worker I got promoted after a short time. The promotion led me to be assigned to various tasks. The tasks centered around solving fishing problems but it varies from killing sharks that ate the fish to repairing boats.

I pulled the boat up the beach. I walked to the small building, my hands filled by the dead shark. The door was already open so I could easily enter. The bar was crowded as usual and I looked for Joe, the bartender, who was my best buyer. Standing at a table a saw the man, easily noticeable by his messy brown hair and beard full of leftovers like pieces of fish and bread crums. The man noticed me and walked over, spreading his arms like he wanted to hug me. I stepped back.

"Look at what Felix has caught! Our social bird has had a great day again!"

I ignored the sarcasm in his words and smiled. People knew I didn't talk much and it didn't bother me. I came to business.

"How much do you want to give?"

"This tiger shark is worth a lot because they are scare."

He frowned and thought deep.

"About sixtyfive for this one."

I took the offer and Joe gave me the money. He carried the fish to the kitchen with his big hands. To make some extra money I helped him cleaning and cutting the fish. I took the long walk home over the beach instead of the short way because I wanted to look for shells to add to my collection.

At home I greeted dad. He looked at me angrily as always. It had been eighteen years since my mother died while giving birth to me but my father still hates me and blames me for mom's death. I told my father about the shark and gave the money to him with a smile. After telling my story I thought I could see a smile on his face. Then I hurried to the reapings.

* * *

Jacky Evelion, 28

district 4 escort

* * *

I looked at the crowd.

They looked back at me.

This was a sad year, there were no volunteers so I couldn't meet any careers. I could even pull out a twelve year old! Disgusted I put my hand into the girls bowl.

"The female tribute for district four is..."

I waited to build suspense, that was my favorite part.

"Sophia Marble!"

I waited excited to see this years tribute. A girl walked out of the thirteen year old had blonde hair to her shoulders she was very short. She wore a cute dress but she was crying and screaming while slowly walking to the stage. Disappointed I stumbled over to the other bowl.

"The male tribute is Felix Fizz!" I said kind of bored. I saw a boy walking out of the eighteen year old section. He was wearing a tracksuit and a white top that was smeared in fish blood and guts. He didn't even wear clean clothes. He was clearly angry but while walking up stage he seemed to calm down, like he accepted his faith. Disgusted I walked off stage.

* * *

 **Thanks twatbitchfucker for Felix.**

 **I enjoyed writing his reaping.**

 **I switched his job around a bit...**

 **I hope that isn't a big problem.**


	5. District Three Female

**Thanks to Dreaming Of Starry Skies for making this character in a short time.**

* * *

Alia Tix, 16, D3F

"You never know how strong you are until being strong is your only choice."

* * *

I pushed my wheelchair forward on the grind path. The wheels were unstable by the small rocks and my arms were tired. Even doing groceries wasn't an easy task for me. The food rattled (in the basket my father made for me) because of the large bump in the path. It had been cold in three for the past week but luckily there was no ice or snow. But this day it was a pretty warm day, what could mean change in weather, so I was wearing my shorts. The wheelchair started riding downhill so I picked up some good speed and I tried not to tumble over. It was easier for me now to balance than three years ago. When I was thirteen I electrocuted myself. That was the reason the nerves in my spine were destroyed and I was paralyzed from my hips down to my feet. That was the reason I was in the wheelchair.

I came home with the usual pain in my arms, the pain was common but already less heavy than first. Since I was in the wheelchair my arm muscles started growing. I looked at them. Then I quickly laid my eyes on the door and opened it.

"Mom, I'm home." I yelled up the stairs.

My mother came running down the stairs and I showed her the groceries.

"The milk is all shaken up.. And look" She said with an irritated tone and she held up a squeezed banana.

"Well sorry that the road to the market is so bad!" I yelled at her, surprised by my own anger.

I rode to my own room while my mother put away the last groceries ending the daily conversation. Our house was bigger than almost all the other houses in three. We had two floors but the house was very wide. My parents made really good money being the owners of a power plant. They didn't do much work in the plant themselves because the workers did that but they did tons of paperwork for the administration so it wasn't fair to say they were lazy. I rode into my room and grabbed my sketchbook. Drawing was just a hobby but really liked to draw. I looked around my room. It was the biggest bedroom in the house and didn't have much stuff in it, just a bed, some wooden cabinets low to the ground and a desk. Especially no electric stuff. Ever since the accident I was terrified of almost all electrical appliances. I especially panicked if I could see the dangerous red and blue wires. I had drawings from Lance, the most famous victor from three and the oldest victor alive in Panem, in my sketchbook and drawings of me with my family. One day I had even drawn me, without the wheelchair, walking to do the groceries.

After an hour I closed the book. I was too distracted by the reapings to concentrate. I pushed my glasses some more up my nose and rolled to my mother, who called me earlier to bring me to the reapings. While going to the square we didn't really talk, I wasn't the girl who always chatted, but my mother mumbled something about me always being late. She always blamed me on things and that really annoyed me. My mother had pushed me for a while when we arrived at the square. The square was far away from our house so we had take all kinds of small paths. Next I went to the sixteen years old section and waited.

* * *

Hanne Lentezon, 31

district 3 escort

* * *

The only reason I was still here in three was Lance. The old man still sometimes wanted to mentor and I helped him with it. Of course I did it without being forced but the escort part wasn't my favorite. I walked onto the stage not trying to make it a "festival day" like some escorts do. I walked over to the bowl for the girls and reiched in.

"District three's girl tribute for the 125th Hunger Games is Alia Tix." I said without any forced excitement.

I looked around the crowd for the unlucky kid. There was some movement in the sixteen years old section so I looked in that direction. A girl, dressed in shorts and a floaty T-shirt,in a wheelchair came out of the crowd. A wheelchair! I felt so bad for the girl. Did I just kill her? Did I have to blame myself for this one? Some peacekeepers helped her on stage. Then I walked to the other bowl

"District three's boy tribute for the 125th Hunger Games is Lexus Volt"

A boy walked out of the fifteen years old section. He wasn't dressed like a normal fifteen year old boy. He had a black head with green feathers, a T-shirt with flower print on it and a pair of very wide pink trousers. He looked cute tho. I also felt sorry for him but that guilt was quickly fades away when I thought of Alia again.

"Give it for your tributes Lexus Volt and Alia Tix!"

I cried from guilt when I helped Lance off stage and walked next to Alia away from the podium.

* * *

 **Again thanks Dreaming Of Starry Skies for helping me out!**

 **Trains will be up in a few hours.**


	6. District One Trains&Goodbyes

**I'm already tempted to give up this story, I like writing one shots way better. But I guess I will try to finish this.**

 **Thanks Supreme Alf for your feedback. I tried to work on it.**

 **The reapings weren't fantastic sorry for that.**

* * *

Akahi Brake, 16, D1F

" _I don't think anyone could ever judge me more severely than I criticize myself."_

* * *

I sat on the rickety chair in silence. I had just woken up from the black out and I still felt dizzy. The thought that I was going into the Games flashed through my mind. Tears came to my eyes and rolled down my cheek. I tried to stop crying but I couldn't. The idea of the Games was too much for me. I couldn't believe I ever wanted to go into the Games. My parents entered the goodbye room through the gigantic door. I started crying even harder. I was almost certain they were judging me, that they were thinking things like:

" _Look at her drowning in self-pity."_

" _She is doomed."_

" _She only thinks of herself."_

My eyes met my mother's eyes and I noticed she was crying, even harder than I just did. My father just stared at me. Suddenly he sat down next to me and put his arm around me.

"We love you sweetheart, and we know you can make it." He told me.

"Thanks" I whispered probably not hearable through my tears.

I was a semi-career, so there was a chance I could make it. And I knew they loved me, they really did. But after the Games they sort of treated me differently every day. Sometimes they left me alone, sometimes they tried to do a lot of activities with me and sometimes they did something in between. It felt like they didn't know how to handle me. I liked to be left alone. My mother pulled me into a tight hug, the tears rolled out of her blue eyes onto my hoodie. People always said I had got my mother's blue eyes.

"Goodbye" I whispered.

"Goodbye" They both said when they left.

I sat down again and looked at the door but I knew that probably no one else would come. I pulled up my sleeve and looked at the scars. Teke would be so mad if he knew I did self harm. _But you are trying to stop so he would be proud_ I assured myself, but I wasn't confident about that. Trying to stop was hard for me and would probably result in more failure. Because I could feel my knife inside of my hoodie, where I always hid it, and I already wanted to take the knife again.

"No you can't!" I yelled at myself.

A peacekeeper stormed into the room. He looked around to see who I was yelling at.

Confused he said: "Time is up follow me please."

* * *

 _On the train_

* * *

The peacekeeper brought me to the train. It was a big silver rusty vehicle. I would be amazed if the train wouldn't bring me to my death. The doors slided open in silence and I entered the train. The peacekeeper stayed out of the train. He looked at me through the window when the train started rolling away. An avox came to me and brought me to the biggest part of the train.

"Who got the idea to put freaking pineapple on a pizza! Your a freaking mistake of the universe if you like it!" Roxanne yelled at Danny, our escort, when I entered. I did know what pizza was. But I had never heard of pineapple.

Roxanne noticed me.

"Akahi!" She said with a smile.

I didn't smile back and sat down in a comfortable chair next to the window.

"Do you want to be mentored apart or together?" She asked.

"Appart" I said when Caine entered the room. Caine was a happy and energetic boy, what irritated me like crazy. He scaned me with his eyes. _He is judging me_ I thought. I quickly looked out of the window so he couldn't see that my eyes were still red from the crying I did at the goodbyes. I pulled down my sleeves so no one could see the scars and I tried to come over light and breasy. He still looked at me, smiling. _He is just smiling because he pities me, because I'm such a sad person._

"I have to go to my room for a second." I told the others.

The room with my name on it was big, it was filled with a big bed to take a nap in, a shower in the corner and a big closet filled to the broom with dresses. There was a bell where I could order food. I felt hungry but I didn't want to botter the avoxes so I just dropped onto the fluffy matres of the bed. I took the knife out my sweater and looked at it. It had a bit of my stained blood on it. I had to stop. For Teke. The knife dropped out of my hands and landed on the ground. I kicked it under my bed so I couldn't reach it anymore. Without thinking of self harm I took a really hot shower so steam filled the room. I laid down on the bed, glad that no one could see me.

Almost an hour later Caine knocked on my door.

"Roxanne wants to see you" He told me.

He stood there probably expecting a conversation but I walked past him simply saying k.

Roxanne, Danny and I sat down around a table. Danny was a nice guy, he looked much older than he was with his gray hair and old face. But Roxanne was a spoiled girl. I hated how she won her Games, it was pure luck the tiger mutts jumped on the last tribute who was really close to kill Roxanne.

"Do you have any experience with fighting?" Roxanne asked.

"Yes, about five years on the academy I think."

"That is good" She mumbled, _yes I know it is_ I thought.

"What do you think your weaknesses are?" she asked and after I answered she fired more questions at me.

But I already knew what I had to do:

I had to kill three kids.

Then one.

Then another one.

* * *

 **I think I did better than last time.**

 **The social anxtiecy included this time.**


	7. District Six Trains&Goodbyes

**Desande has a really good form but while writing I noticed there is a bit of a lack of personality in the form and the personality that was submitted is hard to write. I just went with it but that might explain why he doesn't have the best chapters.**

* * *

Desande Murro, 16, D6M

" _I only talk to people I trust the most. You are one of them."_

* * *

The room, where I waited, was surprisingly cold. So I was shaking most of the waitingtime. I sat on the big hard uncomfortable couch and I imagined all the kids that sat there, waiting to say goodbye and die. My mother entered, I sniffed. I didn't really expect my father and brother would come but I had some hope. They never noticed me but I was glad my mother came. I hugged my mother and told her I would come home, trying to come over as confident as I could.

"You can do it" She told me

 _I can_ I thought and I tried to think of my strengths. Smart and patience were the only things I could think of that fast. But maybe I would think of more later. I kissed my mother goodbye. Before my mother even left the room Ruby already stormed in.

"You have to win Desande" She said through the tears that messed up her black makeup.

She looked me deep in my eyes and repeated: "You have to win."

"You can't give up" She whispered.

I hadn't thought about giving up and when she mentioned it I shivered. I would never give up without a fight! Giving up just didn't work with me. I would always try, even if it meant I had to kill innocent kids.

"I won't" I answered.

When Ruby left the room I was all alone. No one would come. Being alone wasn't a problem. I felt calm and liked the silence.

* * *

On the train

* * *

The train was something I had never seen. It was a huge metal wurm shaped machine that rolled over the rails in an amazing tempo. Fascinated I stepped on board and I waited for the doors to close automatically. I walked to the big coupé smiling. But the smile was gone as fast as it came and the usual frown took its place. The coupé was huge, a dinner table with chairs around it filled the center and there were groups of lounge chairs on the sides. Jake, my mentor, greeted me by shaking my hand firmly when I entered. I had watched his Games on school and still could remember the biggest part. I summarized his Games in my head:

-desert

-six Career kills

-four dehydration deaths.

-Jake got three kills

-six career deaths

-two mutt kills

-three outlier kills

Or was it four mutt kills? I couldn't remember even with my smart brains. We would even have a Hunger Games test for a important grade in school. Ridiculous in my opinion. I sat down in one of the chairs and looked at the girl that everyone called Anna, she wouldn't be a helpful ally so I tried to avoid contact with her.

Jake called me to the table and avoxes started bringing all kinds of food that I had never seen before. I tried something called lasagne and it was delicious. Then I tried something to drink and I took a blue soda that no one knew the name of. The soda was fizzy and sprinkled in my throat. While eating Anna went to her room to take a shower, leaving me and Jake behind. Our escort had already left when I entered because he felt ill.

"Do you want to talk strategy?" Jake asked me. I nodded in response.

"Are you planning on an alliance?" He asked.

"No, I don't think that would work with only three enemies." I answered and he agreed. At that moment I had decided I would open up to Jake so he could help me.

"Here is how I think things are going to go down." Jake started "In the group fase you will have to fight two fights. First there will be two one vs. ones and those winners will battle it out. Of course" He stopped to take a deep breath and sighted. "Of course the Games are unpredictable so anything can happen. But this is in my opinion the most likely."

I thought about his theory and came to the conclusion that it would depend on how the platforms are placed around the cornucopia.

"I want to play high risk high reward. So I want to wait for the perfect timing, when they leave down their guard and then do a killing blow. Is that a good tactic?"

"Yeah, that can work I guess." He said not really answering my question. Because of the food that distracted him.

I left the room accepting his lack of attention. I wondered how it would be to see two kids die every year without you being able to do anything and people still blaming it you. Terrible. I thought. I entered my private room and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair covered my left eye and the other eye had a amber colour. Then I collapsed onto the bed, tired of all the complicated emotions. My body sank into the fluffy mattress and pillows and before I realised I was dreaming. Dreaming of lasagne and blue soda.

* * *

 **Lasagne is very good (except spinach)**


	8. District four Trains&Goodbyes

**It isn't a huge problem Norbus.**

* * *

Felix Fizz, 18, D4M

" _This is bullshit, and I'm talking the real stuff, the fresh raw manure. Fuck this I have a 50/50 chance of winning you twat, I either will or I won't"_

* * *

In my last year! I thought that would never happen. I was so close to risk free life but I still sat on the bench in the goodbye room. I smeared the fish's leftovers on the pillow and turned it around so it wouldn't be obvious I did it. I watched the door in silence. It was the moment of truth. Would my father come? I waited a few minutes when the first tears came rolling down my face. I put my face into my hands and started crying. I didn't cry a lot but this time it felt good. Suddenly the door opened and smashed against the wall. My father stormed in and froze a few meters in front of me.

"Son" He whispered.

I looked at him. He was like a mirror that aged me. We had the same huge nose and small legs in comparison to our torso. He was just a few inches shorter.

"Dad" I answered sounding very cliché but I just didn't know anything else to say.

He sat down next to me and put his arm around me.

"I'm proud of you son, you have done great work the last few years" He said very calm.

"Thanks" I answered relieved that he forgave me a bit for "killing" mom. We talked about what it would lead to if I came home. He assured me I never had to work again.

"But I like fishing" I told him with a small smile.

When we finally said goodbye I started crying a bit again.

* * *

On the train

* * *

I walked next to Sophia, who was finished with the goodbyes too, in the direction of the small train station. The huge machine rolled over the rails silently and stopped before our face. I helped Sophia with the climb on board, she being very short, and after she thanked me she instantly disappeared into her room. I walked over to a door that to me looked like the entrance of the lounge and it slides open revealing a gigantic room. Jonathan sat on the far end of the table with his feet on the table, everyone in the district knew he was a dick.

"Hey, it's looser number one." He said to no one in particular.

I ignored the words and even smiled while I sat down at the other end of the table.

"How are the fishes doing you filthy worker?" He said. Again trying to piss me off. Again I ignored him and I just took some of the crazy food in front of me.

"People should call you Harry Potter for your scars" He still bashed me and I still didn't respond, even this didn't really reach me.

"Your father is so fucking stupid that he got degraded." He bashed me and he threw a plate to the ground, now angry because I wasn't reacting previously.

"I bet your mother was even more stupi... He stopped mid sentence because my plate hit him right in the face. I rushed forward screaming: "Don't talk about my mother you asshole." I planted my fist in his stomach and then on his face. He punched me back on my shoulder and I took a step back surprised by his strength. He took the opportunity and tackled me and cane on top of me. He was ready to strike when he saw Sophia standing in the doorway with her eyes widened. He stood up and I did the same thing after him. I sat down next to Sophia. Jonathan asked us if we wanted to get mentored together and we both wanted together. Jonathan walked around the room like a teacher.

"Lesson one for you Felix, don't be surprised. Always keep fighting until you hear the cannon."

I took his advice seriously and imagined what just happened. I saw myself looking at him surprised and then I saw him doing the tackle.

"Sophia, for you my advice in the group stage would be to avoid conflict and try to outlast the others. The arena will be small but you will have to make the best out of it. Maybe you can take someone down in their sleep."

I knew it would be hard for a small girl like Sophia to get out of the group stage because you are forced to kill minimal one person.

Then Jonathan went over to me:

"If there is a trident you take it and don't run for fights. As a fisher you already have a bit of skill so if you do tridents in training you will have an advantage. If there is a water arena you will have a huge advantage and I will expect you to win that one. Remember that alliances aren't useless. If you have someone that doesn't focus you at the start it's an advantage. But if the person is alive after the 'bloodbath' you will have to split up. And with split up I mean kill the other one."

He told us to ask questions later and took of. I ate something and went to my room for a shower and new clothes. The water from the shower remembered me of home.

Home.

* * *

 **2 chapters today**

 **Both exactly 915 words!**


	9. District Three Trains&Goodbyes

**Here are her trains and goodbyes.**

 **It will probably take me some more time to update next because there is an event in my city. But maybe I will write in the morning idk yet.**

 **This chapter isn't amazing.**

* * *

Alia Tix, 16, D3F

"You never know how strong you are until being strong is your only choice."

* * *

I sat in my wheelchair, constantly rolling a bit forward and then a bit backwards again. The room where I was waiting was the smallest one in the court building. I had never been there before but I knew people who had. I waited for my parents. I was sure they would come. My friends maybe not, but they would certainly watch the Games. As predicted my parents walked in. My father was still wearing his work clothes, a blue blouse and black trousers. They sat down on the couch where I was supposed to sit, but I couldn't. I was still rolling around and I could tell from my mother's face she was annoyed by it. I didn't really care, she was always frustrated at me, the same for my father. I loved them and they sort of loved me back. My father stood up and spread his arms to hug me. I giggled a bit during the hug because when he opened his arms he revealed huge sweatpool under his shoulders. I hugged him back tightly. Next I kissed my mother goodbye and they stood up to leave. My mother turned around last moment and told me:

"We love you"

"Love you too"

"Ow, almost forgot" She said and she revealed my sketchbook and some pencils.

"For on the train."

It was sweet they brought my sketchbook, again I wasn't a good drawer but I liked to kill some time with it. They knew I wasn't a talker so they left me in the silence. I cried for a minute and then recovered.

* * *

On the train

* * *

Two peacekeepers had to lift me onto the train, they grabbed me by my waist and put me onto the train. It was awful to feel so helpless and I felt irritated by the fact that they couldn't make a little ramp. On the train I wanted to go straight to my room but when I entered I saw a group of avoxes rearranging my room to make it wheelchair proof. I went over to the dining room where Lance, Lexus and a lady with red hair were sitting in a group of chairs. I knew Lance was around eighty five and because of that we also had another mentor whose name I forgot but she was probably in her room. I also knew the lady with the long curly red hair in the dress was our escort, but I didn't remember her name. She wasn't like the other escorts. She gave me a safe feeling because she didn't look like the most people from the capitol. She didn't have fake hair or anything like that. My hair had almost exactly the same colour as hers. I looked at my district partner when our mentor rushes in. Anne-Lynn, I suddenly remembered her name.

"Do we have a girl in a wh…" She said nearly screaming, she stopped when we made eye contact.

"I'm sorry honey" She told me more quiet and careful this time. I nodded.

"How do you want to be mentored Alia? We are with two mentors so you can choose." Lance asked to change the subject.

I thought, Lexus looked like a nice boy but he probably wouldn't want to look out for someone in a wheelchair. And another problem was that the only way I could win was if my last opponent laid almost dead on the ground so I could ride over and break the tribute's neck. But even then, when the tribute is so nearly dead I would hesitate killing. Even on the train I was already shaking by the idea of killing. If I wouldn't ally with Lexus appart was the obvious answer

"Appart please" I said and not to my surprise I saw Lexus nodding in agreement.

"I will take Lexus first and after the trains I will also talk to Alia." Lance announced as he slowly stood up and told Lexus to follow him. They left through the door on the other side of the room.

Anne-Lynn started talking: "First, again sorry for my rude introduction. I'm Anne-Lynn" I shook the hand she offered. "You don't have many choices for strategies so I will tell you the one I think is the best." She continued "I think the best way for you is go away from the fights and if you hear two cannons you quickly look around at the fight. If the last tribute is injured you attack, if not you get out."

I had already thought of that strategy and was going to try it. I thanked Anne-Lynn, we would talk later, and went to my room for a short nap. The avoxes had made bigger paths between the bed and the closet. I called an avox and a black haired girl around my age came into my room.

"Can you please help me to get into bed?"

The girl nodded and lifted me into the bed. Way more careful than the peacekeepers had done. I put out my clothes and she put the sheets over me, just like my mother did at home. My eyes fell on a small complicated food machine and I panicked, scared for the machine. I asked the avox if she wanted to take it away and she did. She came back with a note that told me I just had to call her if I wanted to get up. As she left she turned of the light.

* * *

 **I assume eighty is old in Panem. So it was a good age for Lance.**


	10. Chariots

**Never done chariots so here we gooooo…**

 **(I choose who got the mini POV randomly. the first training day Felix and Alia will get one then Akahi and Desande another one)**

* * *

Akahi Brake, 16, D1F

" _I don't think anyone could ever judge me more severely than I criticize myself."_

* * *

My stylists flattered around me like birds. They talked about the exciting twist and all the other things that had something to do with the Games. They had done all kinds of things with my body. They first washed of the last bits of dirt that the shower on the train hadn't taken away. Then they did my nails and washed my hair with a pink shampoo. They tied my hair in a very nice bun that I really liked and then they showed me my dress. It was white and looked amazing. But when I fit it on the dress revealed the scars on my arm. I tried to pull down the sleeves a bit more and it helped a tiny bit but people could still see them. Unsatisfied I pulled harder and ripped a small gap in my dress. Luckily the stylists were looking away.

* * *

Desande Murro, 16, District 6 Male

" _I only talk to people I trust the most, you are one of them."_

* * *

I wanted to wear my reaping outfit but these stylist wouldn't give up their crazy idea of a syringe costume. I wasn't satisfied with the costume but didn't say anything. They promised me it would fit with Sophia perfectly but it didn't feel that certain to me. They had already prepared my body so I was almost ready when they started talking to me.

"Are you excited about the Games?" A woman asked me.

"Yes" I lied just to be polite and I hoped the conversation would end there. But it didn't.

"What is your plan to win?" She asked.

I thought about a way to end the conversation and answered: "Don't die" They laughed like it was a good joke and went on with my costume. I met Sophia outside and she indead looked cute in her outfit. Gigantic horses pulled us forward on the chariot. Sophia held my hand and kept telling me she didn't like her outfit, it was too big.

* * *

Octavia Thymus, 48

Presenter

* * *

"Helloooo Panem!"

"I'm sooo honoured to be able to present the parade!"

"Are we excited?" I asked and a loud cheer answered my question.

"We will start of with district one! Akahi looks stunning in her white dress! The belt around her waist matches her dress perfectly and damn! Look at those beautiful jewels on it. The bun in her hair also looks amazing. Caine looks so mature in his black suit! If you would tell me he is only seventeen I would definitely think you were lying. The black and white duo makes a perfect contrast!"

I took a big breath before going over district three.

"Unfortunately district two isn't able to participate in this year's Games so we will head on to district three. It looks like Alia has a new wheelchair." I joked. "The wheelchair now looks very high tech. I love the fire coming out of it and the from height switching wheels. She looks very cool. Lexus has a kind of strange choice as an outfit. The colours don't really match." I was speechless. The boy's outfit was awful. It looked like someone had dropped buckets of paint on his clothes. It was very random to me, but maybe he suggested it himself?

I giggled when district four came out. "Felix is wearing a lobster costume to match the fish district as we all know it. I wouldn't say he looks bad but he doesn't look good either." I could easily spot him blushing from this far away. "Sophia is wearing a marble costume, it's a fish species and her last name so it fits perfectly" I wasn't going to make fun of a thirteen year old kid.

"District five is out. So for six we have got Desande dressed like a syringe. Fitting the drug problems in six. He doesn't look very happy about it." Instantly a forced smile appeared on his face. "Luckily we also have Roxanne looking very cute in her nurse outfit. They fit good with each other and for the nurse outfit we have to praise the designers. I think the syringe is also very original but a questionable choice.

"For seven we have both of the tributes dressed up like the normal stereotypical lumberjacks. A bit unoriginal if you ask me. They have blocked blouses partly covered by an overall. They are both holding an axe with a red blade."

"The tributes from nine are dressed up like the flowers you can find on the fields in nine. Mazie is dressed as an poppy, her clothes are green and on her head she has an hat that looks like the leaves. Dagon is dressed like a type of purple flower." He gave me a very angry look so I went over to the next district.

"For ten we have got Ellema dressed as an cowboy. I loveee the grain hat and I'm curious if she really has guns ins those holsters. Hunter doesn't look very happy in his cow costume. I could relate to that. I don't even think the costume is the right size."

"As the last district we have eleven. The stylist have been doing poorly lately so I have very low expectations. Willow is dressed like a small bush. Probably meant as a replacement for the typical tree? But Cane is dressed like a tree.. I don't know about this one."

"My favorite district this year was four!" I said and the whole crowd laughed.

"Good day Panem! We will see you at the interviews!" I yelled with my last positive energy and I walked off stage.


	11. Training

**Note 1: The training simulations have improved.**

 **Note 2: I lied about only giving Alia and Felix a POV. I don't know if I want to do more training chapters. Please tell me in the reviews.**

 **Thanks Radio Free Death for the feedback. I'm not English so things are hard for me. But I'm trying to improve. About the president and the plot thing, I was planning on doing more SYOT's and build a plot but I don't feel like it anymore.**

 **Sorry** **for the late update btw.**

* * *

Alia Tix, 16, D3F

"You never know how strong you are until being strong is your only choice."

* * *

The parade had gone ok, my costume wasn't bad but I didn't like the feeling of tons of electronic add-ons on my wheelchair. The Games were starting soon and I wasn't confident. My mentor had already told me it wasn't likely they would just give me new legs. He said he had seen some kids enter the arena in wheelchairs over the years. But maybe this year would be different because of the quarter quell. We ate breakfast with our mentors and stylist. I stared at my empty plate while everyone gorged tons of food. My stomach was empty but I didn't feel hungry. I only thought about the Games. The fact that I wasn't going to make it was carved in my memory. I looked around the table at the others, they didn't seem to be scared that I was going to die. After I ate a simple sandwich we headed down with the elevator. A pair of peacekeepers pointed us the way to the training center. Despite all the hallways we had to go through we arrived at the training center fairly quickly. It was a very big hall with stations scattered around. The hall was divided in two groups: Survival and weapons. I immediately went to the survival stations Lexus went to weapons. First a female instructor told me about the importance of knowing which plants were edible. She showed me a bunch of common plants, some very dangerous and some healthy. Finally she held up a black plant. She told me it was a mutated plant from the rebellion. The capitol had tried to make plants that attacked people who passed them but they failed. Despite the failure the plant was still usable because the plant became one of the most toxic plants ever. If someone would pass by it would release a toxic gas. Only if you found a way to pull out the roots from a distance you could take the plant down. I looked at the woman fascinated by her story.

"Will they put it in the arenas?" I asked her.

"Honestly I don't know, but this is the first year it was supplied on the table." She answered. "The Capitol has removed them all from the forests and stored them. The fact they get the plants out of storage tells me where is a big chance they will be used."

I thanked her for her time and went over to other stations like fishing, fire making and shelter building. So many stations. So little time.

* * *

Felix Fizz, 18, D4M

" _This is bullshit, and I'm talking the real stuff, the fresh raw manure. Fuck this I have a 50/50 chance of winning you twat, I either will or I won't"_

* * *

The training center was a nice place, it felt good to walk around to check which things I wanted to try first. When I walked past the trident and net section I got the safe feeling of home. I went in with low expectations about my skills. A tiny elder man with gray hair started talking to me.

"I see you have chosen for the special art of trident fighting. Be warned! It takes great skill!" The guy squeaked.

He freaked me out already but I went for it. I nodded at him.

"Do you know how to hold a trident young man?" He asked curiously.

I picked up a trident that looked like the ones some fishers had on the boat and held it with two hands. One at the end and one in the middle like I had seen them do. He snatched the trident out of my hands and laid it back in its original place.

"I think you're more of a spear guy." He told me and I agreed, at home I almost always used spears. He gave me a good spear and told me loads of strategies that I could use. He told me about prioritizing hurting over killing in an equal fight, about finishing blows and places to stab on the body. He thought the most important thing was knowing your weaknesses:

"Don't let someone with a sword or dagger come close to you! But if someone has a bow close the distance as fast as possible! Use your net to surprise opponents that rush to you. Don't try to be a show off." He went on and on and on, listing things that could go wrong but my mind stayed at the show off part. I wondered if that was something I would do. No. A kill would be a kill. It would be special if I even would try to kill someone so I didn't think being a show off would be something I would do. After practicing with a dummy I went over to a hunting stand. The rounds might last very short but hunting skills would be good to have right? There was a thick book on the stand with information of common pray in certain arenas. The book was very useful and had animals listed per arena type. Every page had beautiful images and loads of information about where the animals would be and the easiest way to hunt them down. It would come in handy.

* * *

Akahi Brake, 16, District 1 Female

" _I don't think anyone could ever criticize me more severely than I criticize myself."_

* * *

I went to the survival stations first. It was quiet and calm. Only the girl in the wheelchair was at the plants station. She was doing some kind of plants quiz while talking to the instructor. She seemed nice to me and we talked a tiny bit. Just a few words. I wasn't planning on alliances yet. After someone told me a long story about something fire related that I didn't care about and I actually learned to make fire I went to the weapons part of the hall. I remembered I enjoyed weapons when I was in training and picked up an axe. It felt good in my hands so I took it. A lady started talking and I listened for about a minute when my attention had already lessened. I remembered some things about axes that my trainer used to tell me. Something about the grib and the way you swing. I walked away from the instructor to one of the dummies. I swung the axe from side to side, up and down until only a few pieces of the dummy were attached to each other. The instructor looked at me amazed by the sudden anger and the skill still in my muscle memory. After finishing the dummy I walked over to the training simulator.

The simulator looked very real, I was in a dark forest. I held the axe more firmly, a bit nervous for the simulator. An projected figure, you could clearly see it was fake by the fact that his face was missing, ran to me holding up an axe too. I swung first, hitting his legs and then a vertical strike down his head. The projection disappeared. More enemies ran from behind the trees, holding maces, swords and axes and all wearing a black shirt and brown shorts. I beheaded the one closest to me. My axe blocked the first strike from the next attacker. I pushed the outer end of my axe into its stomach and pushed it away. The projection reacted like a normal person would and jumped a bit backwards. My axe ripped through the cloth of his weapon hand's sleeve. He dropped his sword and turned around to run away but my axe already killed him. I turned around and ducked for the incoming sword. With three strikes he was also gone. An arrow flew past my head. An arrow. The image of Teke lying on the ground came to my mind. I let a loud and high pitched scream free. A projection holding a sword came running in my direction. I stood there frozen in place. I heard my heart beating in my head. My eyes flashed from the archer to the swordsmen to the axeman that just appeared. They were going to kill me. I started breathing very heavily. More arrows flew past my head. My skin felt cold and started shaking, my fingers released the axe. The axe fell onto the dirt with a soft noise. My eyes closed and I passed out.

* * *

Desande Murro, 16, D6M

" _I only talk to people I trust the most. You are one of them."_

* * *

When I walked in I instantly noticed the girl from one and three talking to each other at the survival stations. I went to the firemaking station, a bit away from them, and picked up pieces of the conversation. They were talking about the drawings the girl from three made. Were they going to ally? I doubted, the girls weren't very social types and probably no one would want to ally with someone in a wheelchair. After learning how to start a fire I already liked the training, it would make me last a bit longer. The training center also was a good place for me to be because I needed to train my finishing blow strategy. I went to the knife station and asked quietly:

"Can you help me with finishing blows?"

The lady from the station smiled and said she could help. She told me loads of information, first mostly about places I had to cut to do fetal damage. A slash through the throat or a deep stab in the heart. She also told me how and when to strike. It was about patience. You had to keep blocking and dodging incoming strikes until you found a good timing. It had to be right after a strike that completely missed so the weapon wouldn't guard your target. You would put all your power in that one strike and hope the opponent wouldn't be able to block it. Because if the attack was blocked, your guard would be gone and even a little kid could kill you. The lady took some time to set up a simulator for the attack I wanted to use.

"The simulator will test you better than a dual because of how real the projections react."

I went into the simulation room, it was a big square shaped room. When the simulation started I suddenly stood in an open dessert. A girl came running in my direction holding a big sharp sword. She went in for a strike to my waist. I doged. It would become harder than I thought to pull this off. She struck again, this time she went for my head. I ducked, again not able to strike. It was about patience. Patience. The sword moved again, this time wanting to cut through my shoulder to my waist. I knew it would take her some time to recover her guard so I took a shot. I flew to her knives forward and slashed her throat in one motion. I repeated the process a couple of times, versing several opponents with swords, axes and spears.

* * *

 **The POV's are around 450 words**

 **Will Akahi and Alia make an alliance?**

 **Will Desande's strategy work?**

 **Will Felix successfully use the trident?**

 **Will I update quicker?**

 **We will see...**


	12. Private Sessions & Scores

**Thanks twatbitchfucker for all the reviews on this story. I am really excited to get into the Games too.**

* * *

 **Private Sessions Report**

 **by Hera (Head Gamemaker)**

* * *

Name: Akahi Brake

District: 1

Age: 16

What has the tribute shown:

She showed very good skill with the axe and a bit with the sword. She easily defeated the medium trainers. After those skills she just sat down looking at the ground, not really caring about us.

Score: 7

Notes: Akahi was a career. Stopped due social anxiety. Panic attacks are common.

Name: Cane Lapiz

District: 1

Age: 17

What has the tribute shown:

Cane showed spear combat. He did defeat the medium trainer quickly. We don't know if Cane is willing to kill. He acts like he isn't…

Score: 5

* * *

Name: Alia Tix

District: 3

Age: 16

What has the tribute shown:

Alia showed almost all the possible survival skills. Outstanding in the plants section! Zero wrong answers! She smart.

Score: 4

Name: Lexus Volt

District: 3

Age: 15

What has the tribute shown:

Lexus tried to spar with the medium mace trainer and lost. His mace fighting wasn't near perfect but very goal oriented, almost always for the head.

Score: 4

* * *

Name: Sophia Marble

District: 4

Age: 13

What has the tribute shown:

Sophia showed us her skill in plants. She also tried a bit of knives but asked us to leave that part out of the judgement.

Score: 3

Name: Felix Fizz

District: 4

Age: 18

What has the tribute shown:

Felix showed good skills with spear and net. It didn't take him long to win from the medium skill trainer. After the medium one he also took on the hard one but lost.

Score: 7

* * *

Name: Roxanna Kent

District: 6

Age: 13

What has the tribute shown:

Roxanna tried to stab a dummy. It took her sooooo long to "finish" the dummy.

Score: 2

Name: Desande Murro

District: 6

Age: 16

What has the tribute shown:

Desande asked us permission to dual someone with an axe so we send one out. The dual lasted very long because Desande kept dodging the incoming attacks. After a while Desande finally took action and almost overpowered the guy but he saw it coming and threw Desande away from him. So after five minutes Desande still lost the dual.

Score: 5

Note: Will work sometimes

* * *

Name: Ava Lynah

District: 7

Age: 17

What has the tribute shown:

She showed some surprisingly good skill with the battleaxe, hitting the dummy with good swings and she seems to have a good technique too.

Score: 7

Name: Rowan Fiering

District: 7

Age: 16

What has the tribute shown:

Acceptable skill with the battle axe, he couldn't chop up the whole dummy but he did some damage, and a edible plants quiz. (Not a great score on that)

Score: 5

* * *

Name: Mazie Gallus

District: 9

Age: 15

What has the tribute shown:

She showed all kinds of survival stuff. She started with firemaking, which was successful. Next plants, which was less successful, and at last she also showed us shelter building and she failed miserably.

Score: 4

Name: Dagon Kral

District: 9

Age: 18

What has the tribute shown:

He showed some decent skill with a sword, he could defeat our normal difficulty trainer. He also took a shot at throwing knives but missed most of his shots.

Score: 6

* * *

Name: Ellema Opel

District: 10

Age: 14

What has the tribute shown:

Ellema sat down on the ground and cried.

A lot.

Score: 1

Name: Hunter Pollak

District: 10

Age: 17

What has the tribute shown:

He tried some things with bow and arrow. He hit three of his seven arrows so it was pretty decent. That combined with his massive posture gives him a good chance.

Score: 5

* * *

Name: Willow Escano

District: 11

Age: 16

What has the tribute shown:

Willow used a slingshot to fire rocks at the assistent she called in. Most of the rocks hit the assistant. When the assistant came closer Willow dropped her slingshot and climbed the climbing practice wall behind her. Well…

She was a good climber.

Score: 4

Name: Caine Thornleaf (two Caines?!)

District: 11

Age: 13

What has the tribute shown:

Caine showed us a cool magic trick. He let one of the game makers pull a card out of the deck he bought in the Capitol and guessed it.

Score: 2

Note: The magic was cool tho

* * *

 **All scores:**

 _district one:_

Akahi Broke: 7

Cane Lapiz: 5

 _district three:_

Alia Tix: 4

Lexus Volt: 4

 _district four:_

Sophia Marble: 3

Felix Fizz: 7

 _district six:_

Roxanna Kent: 2

Desande Murro: 5

 _district seven:_

Ava Lynah: 7

Rowan Fiering: 5

 _district nine:_

Mazie Gallus: 4

Dogan Kral: 6

 _district ten:_

Ellema Opel: 1

Hunter Pollak: 5

 _district eleven:_

Willow Escano: 4

Caine Thornleaf: 2

* * *

 **Just the interviews left**


	13. Interviews

**I have no idea how to write these…**

 **It will probably be very short and bad..**

 **Note: I ignored the fact that the tributes all aren't very talkative a little bit (So the interviews wouldn't be total crap)**

 **Good luck reading**

* * *

Octavia Thymus, 48

Presenter

* * *

When I set foot on stage the whole crowd started cheering. Of course it was very satisfying to have a whole crowd of people suspensefully waiting for you. But it was the best feeling ever if they all started cheering. I was wearing my dark blue glittering dress. It shined beautifully in the spotlights. I sat down on one of the two chairs on the stage and checked my microphone.

"Panem, are we excited?" I asked and just like at the parade a loud cheer answered my question.

"Well then, let's meet our first tribute! Akahi Brake!"

Akahi walked up stage, she was wearing a dress too. It was a red long dress that almost touched her ankles. Her hair was tied into a bun, like at the parade. I looked her in her eyes, they looked back at me. The sparkle I had seen on the photos in her file was nowhere to be seen. Despite that she looked good, but not amazing.

"How are you Akahi?"

"A bit nervous but excited too!" she lied. I knew she wasn't excited to kill people.

"There are rumours.." I stopped to build suspense. "There are rumours you have had training on the academy." Her eyes widened and went back to normal within seconds and I knew I asked the wrong question.

"Ehm y-yes, I have had some training until my ehm" she paused "But I stopped."

"How do you like it here in the Capitol?" I quickly changed the subject.

"It's ok, lots of luxury." She instantly answered. I noticed she didn't think about her answers anymore, it was like she didn't care about getting the sponsors.

"What do you like the most?"

"The soft beds I guess.."

"Yeah those are great! Did you know a study has shown the best mattresses come from the company "soft dreams"?" I just wanted to cheer the conversation up.

"Very interesting" She said with loads of sarcasm.

"A new study recently also found that humans eat more bananas than monkeys." She started and the buzzer sounded.

"I can't remember the last time I ate a monkey." She finished while walking of stage.

That got dark very quickly.

* * *

Alia joined me on stage after Cane, whose interview went well. We had built a ramp for her so she could get on and off stage herself. I hoped Alia would be better than Akahi to talk with but I didn't really get my hopes up. Because Alia had just been told she certainly wasn't getting working legs. So the circonstances weren't perfect. Alia was wearing a blue T-shirt and black skinny jeans. It looked simple and very good. She probably wanted to make a point of disrespect by wearing simple clothing. _Don't adress many things capitol related_ , I thought. She looked angrily at me. _She really didn't like the Capitol._

"I heard rumours you and Akahi might have a little alliance." The anger disappeared.

"Ow, that is sort of correct. But it is more of a peace offer. Akahi is nice. It will help me get a little more time." She pointed at her wheelchair. _That is not the way I want this conversation to go._

"Yes, we all feel very sorry for you by the way." I assured her and the whole crowd made sounds of pity.

"Can you maybe tell us a bit about your private session? You got a good score."

"Oh yes, I got everything right on the hardest plants quiz!"

"That is a big accomplishment ladies and gentlemen!" The crowd cheered.

"Thank you" Alia said blushing a bit.

The buzzer sounded and Alia took off.

* * *

Not many people thought Felix was handsome. I thought he was tho. Despite the fact his nose was huge, he was interview outfit made him look extra charming. His dark green suit was covered in animalistic looking scales. I tried to make him come over more charming by saying some simple things that could be answered with compliments.

"You're looking good today Felix!"

He went for it: "Thanks! That is kind of you, you look beautiful as well."

"We all know you are from district four! What is your opinion about the district?"

"It's great! Everyone is nice there and I love the fishing."

"Where do you work then?" I asked

"I work for one of the biggest fishing companies in four, with my father." I could hear in his voice he didn't really want to talk about his father.

"And how do you see your chances in the Games? You are one of the oldest of all the tributes."

"I think I have a good chance, as you said I am one of the oldest tributes and I have worked with spear and net before. If they don't include the weapon I have a far worse chance to win."

"I hope they do! We all hope so! Good luck Felix!" I said and the buzzer sounded

* * *

The last tribute before my break was Desande. He wasn't a talker so I didn't suspect anything better than the last ones. If he said more than two words I would be satisfied. So I announced him with very low expectations.

"The next tribute is Desande Murro!"

Desande wandered up stage. He was wearing the same outfit as at his reaping. A black jacket over a plane white T-shirt. Black dress pants and blue converse shoes. Again a rebellious attitude hidden away in the clothing. He sat down next to me but didn't look me in the eyes like most tributes. Instead he glared at the audience.

"With who do you live at home?" I asked.

"Just with my family." He answered not really paying attention.

"And your family consists out of?"

"My mother Cassandra, father Devin and my brother Ricky."

I was glad he said something.

"Do you want to tells us a bit about your friends?" I asked, _he had friends right?_

"One of my friends is Ruby, she is very nice. We met in the early years of school."

I was very happy with the answers he had given.

"Do you have a strategy for the Games?" I asked curiously.

"In training I have practiced a not commonly used technique." He wanted to explain but he got interrupted by the buzzer.

"Sorry to cut you off, but we all wish you the best of luck! We will be back after the break!"

I sighed. Eight more to go.

* * *

 **I hope I did every tribute justice.** **The killing will start very soon.** **Maybe next chapter, maybe first an into the tubes chapter.**

 **Before hating on me:**

 **Akahi read things about monkeys and bananas in a book.** **I kind of forgot to include her sarcasm and dark humour earlier so I took my chance.**

 **The next chapter will have to wait a few days tho.** **I have to get a chapter out for my 10 ways to win story.**


	14. Into the Tubes

**Shortest chapter of the year award?**

* * *

Roxanna

District one mentor

* * *

Akahi was sooo annoying. She never talked and didn't listen to my great advice. She didn't even care about how good I was looking. I hoped she would win tho, that would favour me too. But I would rather have that Cane kid win. Of course Akahi didn't even say goodbye to me. I just tried to give her a friendly goodbye.

"Just don't panic, stay cool" Was my last advice.

She just stared at the empty tube. So I walked away from the room to Cane's room. In the doorway I heard a whisper

"Thank you for mentoring"

"N-no problem" I stuttered surprised.

* * *

Lance

District three mentors

* * *

Anne-Lynn let me say goodbye to Alia, despite the fact that she did all the mentoring. She was sweet and reminded me of my friend at school back in the days. My head was hurting from the thinking I did about making strategies. Nothing was going to work for someone in a wheelchair. I had talked to the Gamemakers and to the president herself about giving her the ability to walk back. But they didn't give in. I sat down in my chair again, my back was hurting like crazy, and looked Alia into her grey eyes and sighted.

"I like you girl. Good luck out there."

"Thank you, you're cool too" She said.

I smiled. But a tear slipped out of my eye too.

* * *

Jonathan

District four mentor

* * *

Felix wasn't like the careers I normally got but he still had a chance to make it. He was tall, strong and knew a bit of fighting. I patted him on the back and spoke some wise words:

"Try not to die"

"I will try not to." He said and he laughed nervously.

The nerves made him speak more than usual and that made me uncomfortable. Felix wasn't my favorite tribute ever but I still hoped he survived. He stepped into the tube trying to man up, knowing the sponsors would be out there.

* * *

Jake

District six mentor

* * *

Desande had talked to me on the train. He "opened up to me" as he called it. I didn't know him before the reapings but I quickly found out most kids did know him as the boy who never talked. I respected Desande. I respected how brave he was to go for a high risk high reward strategy. I respected the fact that he always wanted to dress the way he did at the reapings. It was a bit rebellious but not: I want to get killed by gamemakers rebellious.

"Go get them boy" I encouraged him.

He waved at me when his platform raised.

* * *

 **I will edit this chapter tomorrow and add the Group Stage division.**

 **I still have to write a part of the 10 ways to win.. So I will update this late.**

 **Ciao**


	15. Group A

**Group A:**

 **Desande Murro, 16 (D6M)**

 **Ava Lynah, 17 (D7F)**

 **Sophia Marble, 13 (D4F)**

 **Cane Lapiz, 17 (D1M)**

 **(The prologue said these arenas would be the basic ones.. That isn't the case. The basics will come in the semi-finals)**

* * *

Desande Murro, 16, D6M

" _I only talk to people I trust the most. You are one of them."_

* * *

My platform rose and I noticed we were in a soccer stadium. My mentor had told me to study the old classic sports because of how the president had announced the twist. The stadium was pretty big for an arena for just four tributes. We were standing on the field, surrounding the circle on the middle. In the circle there was a pile of supplies. In normal years it wouldn't be enough to fill the cornucopia. My eyes instantly fell on some dual daggers, I had used the exact same in training. I looked around me to find out who my opponents were. Caine, Sophia and Ava. Sophia wouldn't kill. Ava would. I wasn't certain Caine would kill but I took it like he would. I quickly stretched my arms before the countdown reached zero. I sprinted onto the soccer field and was one of the first ones to reach the white line. I grabbed the dual daggers and looked around. Ava was running to me, Caine was doubting about attacking Sophia, who tried to grab supplies before running away. Ava was holding a huge battleaxe. She would definitively underestimate my weapon because of the size of it. But I knew better, the daggers were as deadly as the axe. Ava stepped forwards and tried to hit me sideways. I stepped backwards so the sharp blade wouldn't hit me. She quickly recovered and swung her axe with the intention to chop my head off. I ducked but still didn't strike, she recovered to quickly. _Boom!_ The sound of a cannon. I saw how Caine walked over to the pile of stuff and started to pack a backpack. He looked sad at the dead body on the ground. Ava's next strike was planned to hit my waist but with a simple step back I dodged it again. She was already becoming tired, the axe was heavy and she had to make fast swings to do damage. The sweat was easily noticeable on her forehead. She quickly lifted her axe again and swung to my feet. I jumped over the axe and hesitated. Was it time to strike? Or not? I decided not to strike, it wasn't good enough. The girl lifted the axe high above her head and tried to bring it down. I stepped to the side and jumped to her with my daggers in my hands, blades forward. I rammed them into her throat. The girl fell backwards to the ground. _Boom!_ She was dead. The bad thing was the fact I didn't feel really bad. I felt cold inside.

Caine was still at the pile of stuff and I ran in his direction. We had to get it over with. Caine saw me too and ran in my direction. He was holding a sword. His eyes met mine and I saw the tears in his eyes. I understood it would be difficult to kill a thirteen year old girl. He tried to slash my throat with his sword, the blade had a reflection of the bright sun. I dodged the blade by ducking and stood up again. His next strike was for my hand. I didn't suspect that but just managed to block it with one my daggers. The dagger fell out of my hand and landed on the grass. I jumped forward and cut through his throat. _Boom_! That was the last cannon. For now.

" _Desande Murro! You are the winner of group A and will proceed to the next round! You have won the group stage in three minutes! We will transport you to the next arena when another group is done. Enjoy your stay!"_

I used the time that was given to me by packing a backpack, eating and exploring the soccer stadium. I stayed in the VIP lounge. It was a big comfortable room with a nice view over the field. While resting on a couch, I wondered how long it would take for another tribute to win the group stage. The only thing I could do was wait.

* * *

 **This one was submitted to me. Desande's creator had described the kills and thought of the ended in three minutes thing. That's why it's short. I think 750 words is good for three minutes tho.**


	16. Group B

**Group B**

 **Felix Fizz, 18 (D4M)**

 **Lexus Volt, 15 (D3M)**

 **Mazie Gallus, 16 (D9F)**

 **Willow Escano, 15 (D11F)**

 **Note: Every tribute has read a book about sports that is why they do know swimming and soccer.**

* * *

Felix Fizz, 18, D4M

" _This is bullshit, and I'm talking the real stuff, the fresh raw manure. Fuck this I have a 50/50 chance of winning you twat, I either will or I won't"_

* * *

From my platform I had a pretty ok view from the arena. We were in a big building with pools. The cornucopia, A big chest, was in the center of the building on a square shape platform. A large scoreboard that showed the countdown hang from the ceiling above the chest. Around the square was a two meter wide circle of water. Four long pools were attached to every side of the square. In the middle of every pool was a platform. It would be best to swim to the cornucopia instead of going out of the pool first to run to the cornucopia. This was because the pools were all very wide and it would take extra time to get out of the pool. I could see the silhouettes of two of my opponents. They were too far away for me to recognize tho. While waiting for the countdown to finish I was already sweating from the hot and moist air in the arena. I didn't know alot about pools so I didn't really know if the water would be drinkable. It would be nice and easy tho, to have pools filled with water to drink out. I noticed that to my left was a restaurant area, that would mean food. To my right were the waterslides. When the countdown on the scoreboard reached zero I dived into the water. It wasn't as cold as the water back in the district but I could get used to the warmth. I started swimming, it wouldn't take long for me to get to the cornucopia. Sometimes I swam underwater for a few seconds, but if I did something pricked in my eyes. I remembered it was called chlorine and wondered why it would be good to have in a pool. While swimming I noticed the pool kept getting less and less deep. At the square platform I climbed out of the pool. Not to my surprise I was the first one there. I ran around the chest and looked at where the other tributes where. A boy and a girl were still swimming and another girl was running to the restaurant area. I opened the chest and started searching for the right weapon, a spear and net. Soon enough I had found the weapons and I scooped up a random backpack. I noticed the boy from three had just climbed out of the water and grabbed a mace from the ground. The girl hadn't arrived yet. My eyes and the boy's eyes met. He ran over to me ready to strike with his mace. He struck on my arm and stepped back. The attack was too fast for me to react, my arm started hurting like crazy. He was on perfect spear distance now tho so I stabbed him in the leg. He yelled and jumped forward. I threw the net on him but he still managed to land his mace on my shoulder. I groaned and pushed him away from me. The boy looked at me angrily and threw the net off himself. I poked to the left of him so he would jump to the right and kicked him with my right foot. He lost his balance and fell backwards into the water but still held onto the mace. I quickly snatched the net from the ground and looked over my shoulder to see the girl running away from the cornucopia with a backpack. I didn't try to follow her and jumped into the water. There was only one way to win the Hunger Games and that was killing the other tributes. The boy was standing in the water, that reached to his waist, with his mace. I landed a few meters away from him in the water but quickly closed the distance. I held my spear with my left hand above my shoulder and the surface. I threw the net to him from my right hand and handed over my spear to the now empty hand. The net landed on him and I blocked the incoming mace with my left arm. _Anything was better than my head._ With the wounded left hand I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him under water. He was stuck in the net and held underwater by my hand. I started bringing down the spear onto the boy's body. His blood mixed with the water and after I struk several times the cannon sounded. It didn't feel good to kill an innocent boy but I had to. I climbed out of the pool and grabbed my backpack, that I had left there. I left the cornucopia for what it was and ran away.

I sat on top of one of the biggest waterslides and looked at the scoreboard. A new countdown had appeared: _Wave Pools 00:30._ I noticed it was thirty minutes instead of seconds. I didn't know if the waves would be high or something like that but it didn't really matter. I was safe here for the moment. I checked my backpack. The backpack contained sandwiches in a plastic bag, a knife and two bottles of water. The waterslide I was on was categorized as "fast" so if I had to flee I could. I had the best overview of the arena you could get, beside the restaurant and waterslides there was also an area with tiny pools and tubs and an area with dressing rooms and showers. The pools we started in were official contest pools. When the countdown was nearing zero a silhouette started running to the cornucopia, probably wanting to pick up supplies. The countdown reached zero. Huge waves rose from the four pools and smashed onto the cornucopia. They swallowed the girl. Boom! A cannon sounded. The waves started going the other way and revealed the lifeless body of the girl. They started flooding the area nearest to the cornucopia and even further. After a few minutes the entire arena had a knee-high layer of water in it. When the waves were gone I went down the slide, of course I enjoyed it. I started wandering through the arena, looking for that last girl. I started with the restaurant but soon realized that on my own I wasn't going to find her. You could see me from every point in the arena so it wouldn't be hard to hide from me. I sat down on one of the tables because I knew I needed a hand from the Gamemakers. I looked at the scoreboard and waited for it to change. Another countdown appeared. It wasn't named as something but I expected something to drive us to each other. The countdown was an hour long. So with the time I had been in the arena already this stage would certainly last more than five hours. I wondered if another group would be finished already. Or if some groups would last several days. In the time the countdown gave me I went back to the cornucopia. I started looking around for something that could counter the bruises the boy from three gave me. I found some pain killers and thought that would work too. I stood up waited for the countdown to end. When it ended nothing seemed to change. I sighted and sat down onto the chest again. Suddenly a high pitch yell filled the arena. It came from the locker rooms. I didn't know what to do. Did I have to run to her? I decided to wait at the cornucopia, that was still dry despite the flood. A brown shadow in the water caught my eye. Another one was five meter next to the first one. The thing rose up in the water and I almost jumped when I noticed it was an alligator. I shivered, sharks were scary but alligators?! The last girl came out of the locker rooms, half running and half swimming. When she entered the deeper pool area she started swimming. It wouldn't be a very fair fight if she would be in the water and I would be on the land but of course I was ok with that. She started coming closer and closer. She wore a bikini and I wore swimming pants. The vague shadows of all the alligators stopped swimming after her and she also stopped. Suddenly she pulled out a slingshot and she started firing rocks at my face. The first one hit me on the head. Then three more hit me on the chest. I had to close the distance so I jumped into the water. She still shot her rocks at me until I started swimming underwater. I couldn't focus on her, the alligators were all creepily looking at me. I surfaced again and found out she was trying to climb onto the platform. She was a surprisingly quick swimmer. I also swam to the platform and climbed onto it. Willow, I had remembered her name, stood next to me with a knife. She stabbed me in the waist and I reacted by dropping my net. Blood spilled out of the wound. I jumped to her and gave her an elbow in the stomach. She coughed and tried to smash one of her last rock against my head. I was quick enough and punched the rock out of her hand. I jumped to her and pushed her onto her shoulders. She fell onto the ground. I stepped over her and brought my spear down. I hesitated. Was I going to kill a little girl?

In that time she jumped up and pushed me back. I stumbled backwards and tumbled. She jumped onto me and pulled out a knife. She would do it. But luckily I was a big eighteen year old boy and she was a tiny girl. So I easily threw her off me. I punched her in the face and grabbed the knife out of her hand. I had to kill the girl. I slit her throat.

" _Felix Fizz! You are the winner of group B and will proceed to the next round! You have won the group stage in five hours and thirty five minutes! We will transport you to the next arena when another group is done. Enjoy your stay!"_

* * *

 **Norbus are you ok with this chapter being way longer than Desande's one? Or should I write another Desande scene without the fighting stuff.**

 **I will certainly write a longer one next round for him.**


	17. Group C

**Group C**

 **Akahi Brake, 16 (D1F)**

 **Alia Tix, 16 (D3F)**

 **Ellema Opel, 14 (D10F)**

 **Hunter Pollak, 17 (D10M)**

 **Note: Even tho Akahi is starting to care more about things she hadn't read the sports book.**

* * *

Akahi Brake, 16, D1F

" _I don't think anyone could ever judge me more severely than I criticize myself."_

* * *

I had a fair chance in the Games. I was used to pain. I was used to having a weapon in my hand. Despite the fact I hadn't used them for years, I could. I didn't even have to look around to find out we were in some kind of ice arena. It was very cold, even with the jacket I wore. But when I looked around I was confused. We were in this hall with a kind of racetrack covered in ice. The platforms were in the center circle of the "track". The cornucopia wasn't very far away from me and I hoped the others wouldn't run for it. I looked around to my neighbours. I saw Alia and a boy with long black hair that rested on his shoulders. I noticed they had done something to the wheels of her wheelchair. They had replaced her normal wheels with a little spiky ones, probably to have grip on the ice. I had to protect her. It felt like I could try again. Like a new chance was given to me. I couldn't protect Teke so I had to protect Alia this time. After the countdown ended I jumped off my platform and ran to the supplies that filled the cornucopia. I grabbed a big axe and looked around. My eyes fell on a boy, who was ten meters away from me. He had grabbed a bow and backpack and I noticed he looked at where Alia was. I also looked around to find Alia. She was riding to the ice and I ran in her direction. Then I turned my back to her and waited for the boy to come. He came around the cornucopia with another girl running next to him. The girl was taller than him and I guessed she was his district partner. She was carrying a sword.

"Get out of here" I yelled over my shoulder to Alia and she started riding away quickly.

I straightened my back so I looked bigger, intimidation was key. They did hesitate a little bit and slowed down. While they did I started walking back a little bit. Step by step I walked backwards, until my feet touched the slippery ice. I started sliding with my feet over the ice. I knew it wouldn't be easy getting back to the cornucopia, the ice would keep me away for the meantime. After the ice I ran into the big hallway Alia had also disappeared into. The hallway had a grey carpet in it and lead to a bigger open hall. Alia was there and rolled over to the kantine that was in the corner. I ran to her and asked her:

"Want to ally?"

It wasn't very smooth or something like that. She reacted looking a little bit awkward.

"Y-yes sure."

I looked into her eyes. They looked seriously at me. She rolled over to the kitchen and started opening cabinets. We were lucky and found some vegetables. I grabbed a random take-away bag and threw the food into it. We went through the kitchen like that and kept checking the hallway we came from.

"Where do you want to stay?" She asked me.

I didn't know what to answer. My plan wasn't worked out yet.

"Somewhere unpredictable." I answered as confident as possible.

She probably thought I had a plan but I was as clueless as her. I went back through the door and looked around the kitchen once more. The white painted cabinets were all opened and emptied. On the white and black blocked floor were some pans we had thrown out of the way. Suddenly I heard a little noise, I didn't know what the sound was. I quickly turned into the direction the sound came from. Questions flew through my head. Was it from the boy and the girl? Were they going to kill me? Had they already attacked Alia? The image of a nearly dead Alia came to my mind. Blood streamed out of her forehead, luckily I managed to distract myself from the horrifying image by thinking of a plan. I snuck to the door and pushed it open with my foot. The axe I got from the cornucopia was still clammed in my hand, ready to be used. I looked out of the doorway and saw Alia hiding behind the counter. She was sitting in her wheelchair with her head in her lap. Then she looked up to me.

"Are the kids gone?" She asked on the angry tone she always had.

I nodded at her. I hadn't even seen them.

"They probably went upstairs, we wanted to go there too right?" She asked.

I thought a bit longer than I had suspected and Alia repeated the question.

"Yes.. uhm" I didn't have a plan yet "Yes we wanted to go there but maybe we should now go to the cornucopia"

I thought that was a pretty smart idea of mine and to my enjoyment Alia agreed with the plan. So in the next fifteen minutes we had a trip back to the cornucopia. I noticed it was getting colder every hour. Was it a twist? I didn't know yet. In the three hours that had past it had become colder. Even outside the ice skating track there was a tiny layer of ice on the ground. We ran over to the cornucopia quickly and Alia was right, the kids from ten were nowhere to be seen. Alia went over to some crates and I started picking up supplies too. After we had stocked up supplies we had to find a place to stay. It had been more than four hours already so we thought we would have to stay somewhere one night. I wanted a place near the cornucopia, so we could end this stage in the morning. We arrived at the tribune at the other side of the ice. The tribune was made from wood. We went over to the side and I chopped the planks open. We sat down in the other corner of the tribune. It was kind of warm and cozy there. In the times we waited Alia whispered to me, trying to get a conversation going. I didn't say much but did listen carefully. Within an hour she was already sleeping. I stayed up for the biggest part of the night, watching the doorway.

* * *

Alia Tix, 16, D3F

"You never know how strong you are until being strong is your only choice."

Day 2

* * *

I woke up and noticed I was looking into Akahi's grey eyes. I wondered if she had stayed up. It would be stupid of her if she had. Nice. But stupid.

We grabbed something to eat and I remembered how hungry I was. Hungry, cold and scared. I hated the cold, it was so annoying. I also hated the hunger, it felt like my stomach was completely empty even if I ate something. But being scared was the worst. I always had to focus and be on the lookout.

" _Hello Group C! You are the last group that hasn't finished yet! Because of this we will give out a wildcard! The last TWO tributes alive will pass on to the next round._ "

That made me happy tho. I could make it to the next round! Akahi looked at me with a satisfied smile. The smile vanished as quick as it came tho.

I asked Akahi about the plan for today. She mumbled something about attacking the two tributes from ten, who were allying too. That was ok with me. I knew we had to surprise them if we wanted to stand a chance. Akahi would almost definitely be able to survive, so the next question was who would be the other survivor. After breakfast we got out of our shelter, there was a thick layer of snow on the ground, and started going to the cornucopia. One problem was solved, I could ride my wheelchair in the snow if I didn't slow down. There was only one other problem: The area was very open. If we didn't get there quickly the surprise would be gone. We were half way over the ice when a girl's head popped out of the cornucopia. Her eyes widened as she ran back into the cornucopia. She came out followed by Hunter. I had remembered his name. He was carrying a bow and she was wielding a sword. Akahi looked at me over her shoulder, the normal harsh look was gone and a sad look had taken its place. The girl ran forwards and Akahi did too. I grabbed some of the knives from my belt and put them on my lap. I rolled to the right through the thick layer of snow to get a better angle, so I wouldn't hit Akahi, and tossed one of the knives at the other girl. It missed by a few meters. I concentrated better and threw again. The knife hit the girl in the knee. It was enough to distract her a few seconds. In the time I gave Akahi she rushed forward and started attacking the girl. I looked at Hunter who was hesitating to shoot at anyone. I didn't question it. In the angle he was standing it was impossible to hit Akahi while not shooting his ally. I didn't know if he would attack me but I did throw knives at him. Akahi was fighting the girl so I also had to look at her, in case she needed help. I knew that if the tribute with the sword was dead Akahi could easily fight Hunter, who only had his bow. Akahi started with her axe high in the air but mid swing she changed and went for the girl's leg. The girl yelled it out in pain when the axe chopped through her leg. The massive blade was almost through and Akahi pushed the girl to the ground. She held the axe above her and and brought it down on the girl's skull. I shivered from the terrifying noise of her skull breaking. I looked at Hunter, who was loading another arrow onto his bow. He had already pulled back the string when I realised he was aiming for me. He realised the arrow and I tried to move but my wheelchair was stuck in the snow. Akahi got up and jumped in front of the arrow. It didn't hit her tho and kept flying in my direction. I dropped forwards out of my chair, face first into the snow. It was cold, of course. I tried to pull myself forwards with my arms but gave up when I heard the sound of another arrow flying of a bow. I laid on the ground and looked up. I smiled at Akahi. At least she tried.

I fell back to the ground and waited the last second for my fate. All my problems were gone.

* * *

Akahi Brake, 16, D1F

" _I don't think anyone could ever judge me more severely than I criticize myself."_

* * *

I looked at Alia's body, with the arrow stuck in her head. I dropped onto my knees and my axe fell into the snow next to Ellema's dead body. With my knees cover in red snow I started crying. I hadn't cried in a long time. I hadn't cared about anybody. But today I cried again. Harder than ever before.

" _Akahi Brake and Hunter Pollak! You are the winners of group C and will proceed to the next round! You have won the group stage in twenty six hours and eleven minutes! We will transport you to the next arena in about five minutes."_

* * *

 _ **6th place (She was the last group stage death): Alia Tix- Arrow to the head by Hunter Pollak**_

 **The first tribute I had to kill. It didn't feel good. She had to go sometime tho and I wanted to do it in the group stage. The wildcard thing was meant to be her in the first place but I changed my mind.. Alia was a great character to write, even with her small form. Thank you very much Dreaming of Starry Skies for creating Alia this last minute.**


	18. Group D

**Group D**

 **Roxanna Kent, 13 (D6F)**

 **Rowan Fiering, 16 (D7M)**

 **Dagon Kral, 18 (D9M)**

 **Caine Thornleaf, 13 (D11M)**

* * *

 **Dagon Kral, 18 (D9M)**

" _You know that one excited guy? I'm him"_

* * *

I was in the Games..

Things could be worse tho, I knew people who were depressed, people who were in accidents and little kids who were starving.

Things could be worse. Right?

We rose into the arena, it was an athletics course. We were on the orange track and I knew we had to wait a few seconds, so I looked around at the other tributes. I came to the conclusion that I had a chance, all the other tributes were smaller kids. They were on other quarters of the track, so pretty far away from me.

" _There is a twist in this arena! You will all start running when the countdown ends, if you touch the opponent in front of you the tribute will be eliminated. After that the Games will go on like normal ones. You must participate in this challenge!_ "

There was a twist! I would be ok tho, the running would be easy for me. When the countdown ended I started running, at a paste that I could last long with. Luckily running was pretty easy, we were given sport clothes and gym shoes. While running I also looked at the cornucopia, I checked for weapons. I saw some swords, an axe and several maces. Then I realised it wasn't time for the weapons yet. I had to keep up with the other tributes. Rowan was behind me, I knew he was the oldest one of my opponents. When I looked around I noticed he had already closed a good distance between us. I just had to run faster. I could do that. I wasn't really trained or anything like that, but I had long legs and was used to a bit of running. Rowan wasn't giving up tho, he started running faster too. The little girl in front of me couldn't keep up with our speed. But would I be able to reach her before Rowan reached me? I doubted it. I took a wild shot and started sprinting as fast as my legs allowed me to. Rowan followed too, but I was faster. Before the tiny girl had looked around my hand already touched her back. Suddenly the warmth of her body was gone. Her shirt felt cold as she fell to the ground. She didn't make any sounds so I guessed it didn't hurt her. A few seconds later the cannon sounded through the whole arena.

I stood there, out of breath but still as excited as always. I took a few seconds to find my breath again. Afterwards I started jogging to the cornucopia, I grabbed one of the maces from the ground and looked around. Rowan had disappeared into the tiny forest that surrounded the running track. I couldn't see the other boy, so decided to walk around the cornucopia, I spotted the boy sitting next to his backpack while throwing in supplies. He saw me and as he did his eyes widened. He was so scared by my massive posture. I sprinted to him and lifted him by the collar of his shirt. He looked at me with his tear stained eyes as I smash my mace into his skull. It was sad. My excitement was gone for a few seconds. I dropped the body onto the ground and grabbed his backpack. I didn't even look at the supplies in it, I trusted that the boy had grabbed the good supplies, and started running into the direction of where Rowan went.

The sun shined bright onto my head. I didn't even mind the sweat anymore. The sun was extremely bright, but I had to finish this stage as soon as possible, so I could spent some time recovering. From the start of the tiny forest I could follow the footsteps Rowan had left behind, they were really clear so he probably hadn't taken the time to clean his tracks up. I bet he also wanted to face the confrontation. After a minute of walking I saw Rowan. His brown eyes looked at me and he charged at me with the sword high above his head. He slashed next to me, I struck with my knife to his head. He ducked in time. But luckily it wasn't my intention to hit. I kicked him into his stomach and he stumbled. But he recovered quickly and struck again, for my waist this time. I stepped backwards and then jumped forwards again. Into the place too close to him to use his sword. I pushed him down to the ground and started banging my mace onto his head. His cannon sounded.

" _Dagon Kral! You are the winner of group D and will proceed to the next round! You have won the group stage in one hours and three minutes! We will transport you to the next arena."_

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the late updates. You will have to do with one a week…**

 **My life is just too bushy for me to write as much as I want to. Group stages are over now! Here is a death recap. (In the right timeline)**

 **Sophia Marble (D4F) 16th- Stabbed to death with a sword by Cane**

 **Ava Lynah 15th (D7F)- throat slashed by Desande**

 **Lexus Volt 14th (D3M)- Stabbed to death with trident while held underwater with a net and hand by Felix**

 **Cane Lapiz (D1M) 13th- Throat slashed by Desande**

 **Roxanna Kent (D6F) 12th- Tagged by Dagon.**

 **Caine Thornleaf (D11M) 11th- Skull crushed with mace by Dagon**

 **Mazie Gallus (D9F) 10th- Skull smashed by giant wave onto platform**

 **Rowan Fiering (D7M) 9th- Killed with mace by Dagon**

 **Willow Escano (D11F) 8th- Throat slashed with her own knife by Felix**

 **Ellema Opel (D10F) 7th- Skull split with an axe by Akahi**

 **Alia Tix (D3F) 6th- Arrow the the head by Hunter**

 **Winner group A: Desande Murro**

 **Winner group B: Felix Fizz**

 **Winner group C: Akahi Brake, Hunter Pollak**

 **Winner group D: Dagon Kral**

 **Semi-Final one: Desande vs. Dagon**

 **Semi-Final two: Akahi vs. Hunter vs. Felix**


	19. SemiFinal one

**Dagon Kral, 18 (D9M) vs. Desande Murro, 16 (D6M)**

* * *

Desande Murro, 16, D6M

" _I only talk to people I trust the most. You are one of them."_

* * *

I had stayed in the soccer arena for one more hour when I got put into the next one. I knew I had the advantage, my opponent would be put in here just after he had finished his own group stage. The transportation from the old to the new arena was more pleasant than I expected. It felt like I slept for a few seconds and then woke up in the next tube. The platform rose, I was less nervous than last time. I looked around. My opponent was Dagon. Well, that was bad. He was a giant compared to me.

" _Hello tributes, this round both semi finals have a twist. Yours will be that the arena and your position in it changes every five minutes."_

I wiped the hair that covered my eye away with my hand. The first arena was a dessert, the wind filled with sand hit me and my eyes. the twist was interesting to me. It would really spice things up for the viewers in the Capitol. But for me? Not extremely.

Unfortunately I knew my strategy had to be changed. Because of my opponent and the twist did turn the situation a little bit. Dagon was a gigantic guy, he would have to make a huge mistake for me to strike. The arena changing wasn't as important, but the fact it would change my position too was devastating. It meant if Dagon would get tired he would be able to get away and recover. I had to rearrange my strategy, but how? Knives were almost the only thing I trained with. Maybe my strategy would work one more time.

As the countdown ended I ran forward and snatched the knives, I had already spotted, from the crate they were on. It was one of the crates that formed the "cornucopia". The cold iron of the knives felt good in my hands. It was becoming a known feeling to me. In the meantime Dagon had picked up a mace. It was a bigger one than I had seen at the training center. He started running to me. To me it felt like he was in a rush. The way he ran just seemed like that to me. I jumped onto one of the crates. That would solve a bit of height problems. Dagon had finally made his was to me, the sand had slowed him down more than I had expected. I took a deep breath to get ready for the fight.

Dagon swung his mace in my direction, it missed by a good distance. I noticed the mace wasn't the hardest weapon to recover with. He was ready for my strike within a second. I didn't strike, I followed my normal strategy. Dogan struck again, this time he nearly hit my head. But luckily I dodged, what I didn't see coming was Dagon's leg. He kicked against my leg hard. I reacted by jumping backwards, off the crate. My leg did hurt a bit, but it didn't affect my walking. I ran over to another one of the crates. Dagon was right behind me but I surprised him with a quick turn. My knife hit him in the hand. The hand dropped the deadly mace. With his other hand Dagon punched the knife out of my hand, using nothing but his strength. He jumped forwards and I managed to jump behind the crate. I took the little time I had to get my remaining knife into my good hand. Suddenly an axe broke through the crate. I rolled away from Dagon and the crate. My chances had lowered with a huge rate. Next I stood up to see Dagon running in my direction. He still carried the huge battleaxe that just ran through the crate. Dagon neared, and I suddenly dashed past him. I started zig-zagging through the crates, looking for a new weapon I could use. My eyes fell on a short sword, that could also be a long knife. I felt like that it would be a solution for my problems and grabbed it from the ground. Unfortunately Dagon was still right behind me. I decided to face the confrontation and turned around. My sword was in my right hand, his axe was in his right hand too. That meant his left leg was exposed for me. After the expected swing from Dagon's axe my sword pierced through his left leg's skin. A crazy scream from pain filled my ears. The scream was horrifying. I jumped backwards for Dagon's volly of axe swings. I tried to keep my calmness by waiting for him to stop swinging. In the few seconds he stopped my sword chopped into his leg once more. He screamed again, more quiet this time. I took some more steps backwards this time. Dagon wasn't giving up and stumbled in my direction. I stood there frozen in place, my feet stuck in the sand. The image of Dagon punching me to death came to my eyes. I knew it was a hallucination. It had happened to me once in the district. At the time I was running while I was really tired just like now. I tried to get the image away from me. Dagon stumbled over to me for real this time, he punched me into the stomach. I collapsed backwards. He forced me to the ground with his strength. I wasn't going to give up that easily and rolled backwards through the sand. I quickly stood up and looked for his next attack. Then my eyes fell onto Ruby. My best and to be fair only friend. She laid with an axe in her back, face first in the sand. Then she suddenly disappeared. Were the hallucinations going to kill me? Suddenly my vision blurred out. When it came back I was in a totally different arena. It was a grass field, with a river crossing through the middle in the middle of the river there was a small bridge. Dagon was on the other side. He started running over to me. I ran over to him too. We met on the bridge. He slashed his axe again, a somewhat careful strike this time. The strike was too slow, so I managed to punch the axe out of his hand. It fell to the ground. The boy grabbed my shirt and pushed me over to the edge of the bridge. He tried to drag me over the edge. It would be my end. The wooden fence on the side of the bridge bumped into my back. I only saw one opportunity and gave in to his pushing. I fell backwards more quickly than he expected. He fell forwards into me. I turned us around so he was against the fence. I grabbed him, pulled him backwards and pushed him forwards again. Dagon fell backwards, surprised by my weight. He fell onto the fence, his weight broke through the fragile wood and he fell into the river. Unfortunately I fell down with him. His head hit a giant rock. I heard his skull crush onto the stone and his cannon sounded. I landed happily on my feet and climbed out of the river.

" _Congratulations Desande! We will transport you soon!_ "

* * *

 **Onto the next week,**

 **Ciao**


	20. SemiFinal Two

**Akahi Brake vs. Felix Fizz vs. Hunter Pollak**

* * *

Akahi Brake, 16, D1F

" _I don't think anyone could ever judge me more severely than I criticize myself."_

* * *

I failed, Alia was dead. My face was still wet from all the tears. But after five minutes I realised I had to fight again. The new arena was a hill surrounded by a forest. The beautiful pine trees and flowers calmed me down a little bit, despite my anger at Hunter, who was on my left. Felix was on my right. I had expected him the go through, he was a tough guy. I swepped the tears off my face with my sleeve. I looked at Hunter and my brain filled with anger again. He tried to avoid the eye contact I was trying to make, probably scared of me. Just before the countdown ended the announcer's voice rang through the arena:

" _Hello tributes! This year every semifinal has his own twist. Yours will be that every half minute a mutt will come into the arena. They will get stronger every time"_

When the countdown ended we all jumped off our platforms. I rushed over to the axe that was on the ground before a crate. It was the same kind of axe that I had last time. The iron was a bit wet from the dawn of the grass. I quickly spotted Hunter who also ran to the crates. He grabbed a bow and some knives. We both started running in each others direction. Hunter hesitated if he wanted to fight me, but after a few seconds he pulled out his bow. The first arrow flew a meter over my head. I ducked behind one of the crates and waited for the next arrow. When I heard it flying into the crate I rolled over and ran to him. He threw away his bow and pulled out two of his knives. He killed Alia. I kept repeating the three words. He killed her. Just ten meters. Seven. He rose his arm and released one of the knives. I was surprised and scared, but kept running. Just five meters. The knife flew through the air and cut into my upper leg. I stumbled and knew I was going to fall over. I rolled over the ground and jumped up, trying to ignore the pain. I jumped up and threw myself onto him. He fell over by my weight and dropped onto the ground. He recovered very quickly and punched me, still sitting on top of him. His fist hit my face and then in the stomach. Suddenly total ager and panic took over. The pain was nothing in comparison to that. My hand looked for the axe that I had dropped while I rolled. But couldn't find it at first. So I just started punching. I brought down my fist over and over again, punch after punch. Hunter just wasn't in a good position to throw me off him. One of my punches landed on his nose, I shivered when I heard the bones break. Blood poured out of his nose and I looked for my axe again. When I got grib of the cold iron I knew the fight was decided. I brought down the axe into Hunters face. He didn't make a noise. He just laid there and accepted his death. With a big chop crossed over his face. I stood up and lifted the axe above my head. I brought it down and finished the boy's life completely. No one deserved to be tortured, I had trained to kill, not to torture.

I pulled out the knife from my leg and stumbled over to the crates. I took a bit of time to treat my wounds. The mutts didn't really bother me yet, they weren't strong yet and left me alone for the most part.

The problem: Felix was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Felix Fizz, 18, D4M

" _This is bullshit, and I'm talking the real stuff, the fresh raw manure. Fuck this I have a 50/50 chance of winning you twat, I either will or I won't"_

* * *

The forest wasn't big, at all. I could almost see Akahi sit on the crates, even when I almost touched the forcefield. Some mutts had tried to attack me. A mole, a bird and a dog. They were extremely easy to deal with at that moment, but would getting stronger. I didn't want to end like mutt food. Luckily there was a simple solution, end the round before the mutts got stronger. My supplies were almost unlimited, I had two bags filled to the broom with food, some rope and a spear. They hadn't included the trident this round but this would probably do too.

I quickly ate some more and took a bit of time to make a plan. I had a pretty good patience but this was stressful, even for me. It was very hard to keep the image of the horrible mutts away while thinking of a plan. After a minute I had an idea, I could work but wouldn't matter that much if it didn't. I had to wait for a somewhat big mut, so I sat there for two minutes until a somewhat normal sized dog came running in my direction. He showed me his teeth. I knew these types of dogs, the Capitol had bred them to be somewhat small, with big teeth, really fast and without the ability to jump high. They were used to slow someone down in a chase on foot. The dogs would bite into the person's leg and it would drastically slow them down. I knew this because of the small book about mutts I had read in training. The mutt lowered to the ground, ready to attack. His black stomach hit the ground and he waited for me to make a move. I slowly took off my jacket and started wrapping it around my right leg. The thick layer of cloth stopped the giant teeth that pricked into my skin a second later for a bit. But he still cut into my skin. As expected he wasn't letting me go. He stayed where he was, even when I wrapped him into the net. I bound a rope around the dog's leg and bound the other half around a tree. The dog and my leg were covered in bushes, so the only thing left for me to do was get him off my leg. With both hands I grabbed him and widened his mouth. With loads of struggle I finally got him off and left him alone in the bush. When I started slowly walking away I got the result I wanted, the dog started barking. While the high pitched barks galmed through the arena I snuck away and hid in a bush fifteen meters away from the dog. The bush was on the edge of the open field. Of course Akahi noticed the barking, she immediately grabbed her stuff and came running in my direction. Then she started walking more careful and looking around the bushes. She quickly neared the bushes where the dog, who kept barking, still was. She went through her knees a little bit and neared the bush, to look at who there was. While she opened the leaves I jumped out of my bush and ran to her from behind. Another mutt jumped out off the bushes between us. It was a big hyena, who surprised me. I let a scream go from surprise. Akahi jumped up and looked at me. I was ready to throw my net over the hyena if he wanted to attack me. We had made a nonverbal agreement to kill the hyena first, to my knowledge at least. But it didn't really matter because Akahi chopped the hyena's head right off. The girl started attacking me now. The wild panic I had seen in her eyes when she stood on her platform was gone. She was focused. On killing me.

Akahi took her axe and swung. I dodged by stepping back. I quickly threw the net, it connected to her axe. She tried to swing again but failed because of the net blocking her motion. I stabbed her in the leg. I wasn't in a rush. I had to pass this round. Akahi screamed and bended over a bit. While she pulled off the net I had a bit of time to step again. This time in her waist. Akahi stepped back and raised her axe, with a big leap and a scream she jumped. I already fell back and knew that was it. My wooden spear wasn't going to block an axe. A few seconds later a cannon rang. Was that it? The mat plop of an axe was next to my head.

" _Congratulations Felix! We will transport you soon!_ "

* * *

 **4th: Hunter Pollak(D10M)- Skull split with axe by Akahi**

 **3rd: Akahi Brake (D1F)- Ran through by spear that she jumped onto**

 **Akahi was a very hard one for me to kill. It felt very bad. I just felt like I wasn't able to get her full potential. Her personality was very hard for me to write. It's nice she cared about Alia while she never cared about anyone. I think she would be better if she had ended up in another story. Thanks to Dreaming of Starry Skies for this amazing character.**

 **It's been a long time. I was ill (still am), have loads of homework, had visitors and many tests.**


	21. Finals

**Desande Murro vs. Felix Fizz**

 **Hey peeps. Back again. Hope you forgive me for the late update. Here is the finale for y'all. 2158 words for a 1v1.**

* * *

Felix Fizz, 18, D4M

" _This is bullshit, and I'm talking the real stuff, the fresh raw manure. Fuck this I have a 50/50 chance of winning you twat, I either will or I won't"_

* * *

This was it. One more fight. One more kill and I would be home. Home. Home wasn't just a word. It was a feeling too. I hadn't felt home for a long time, I missed the feeling of the sand from the beach, the feeling of swimming and fishing. I would kill to get home. Funnily enough to me, that was exactly what I had to do. A kill could end the suffering. But I had already killed too much. I had held a boy underwater while stabbing into him, I had also killed two girls, one of them with her own weapon. While pushing Willow's head to the ground I simply slit her throat. I thought the guilt would kill me. But the truth was far worse than that.

I knew I would do it all again, if I had to. I wouldn't do anything differently. I would kill everyone again. But even if I escaped the games. I knew I would never escape the games for real. No one had. If you looked into the eyes of a mentor you saw anxiety and self hate. Everyone left something behind in the games. You had crossed the line of normal, by fifteen kilometers.

The arena we rose into was a mansion. I wasn't in the same room as my opponent. I wondered what I had to do. From my platform in the middle of a bedroom I looked around. On a small table next to the bed a small picture showed a black man holding a trophy above his head. I didn't know the man. But I guessed he was a sportsmen. He wore clothes with yellow and green colours. I also didn't know the flag. When the game maker counting down silenced I stepped off my platform.

* * *

Desande Murro, 16, D6M

" _I only talk to people I trust the most. You are one of them."_

* * *

This was the last one. I really doubted my old strategy. I didn't think it would work another time. In the earlier fights I had killed three kids. They were innocent, just like I used to be. But I felt like it had to be done. It was cold, yes. But people had thought of me like a cold guy since I was born. People killed in the Hunger Games. That was how it worked at the moment and how it would work for ever.

We had to accept it.

In the new arena I rose into a big bedroom. Probably from some sort of big house. I looked around the room. The person that lived here was an athlete. In a glass closet I saw multiple trophies that had been shiny one day but collected several layers of dust. I also saw an ancient article ripped from a newspaper. The title read: " _Bolt wins again"_ and the article also showed a photograph of a man, celebrating his win. It was a weird feeling to be inside this man's house, standing on a platform in the middle of a bedroom that could have been his. Even weirder was that I was here to kill another kid.

* * *

Felix Fizz, 18, D4M

* * *

I had to find myself a weapon. Was there a weapon in this arena? My first thought was of the kitchen. If I found the kitchen first I would be able to hide the other knives and get a better chance of survival. But maybe there were other weapons, maybe guns even. I didn't think they would add guns this year, it would be too quick. I quickly scanned through the room but didn't find anything useful, so I rushed through the door. I entered a huge hallway with doors left and right. On the last part of the hallway the wall was replaced with a fence and a stairway down. I didn't know exactly on which floor I was. In the hall a white fluffy carpet laid on the ground. Before going down stairs I needed some sort of weapon I just quickly pulled open a door. Behind it I found a cupboard with brooms and detergents. I grabbed a broom, as a first weapon and closed the door. When I entered the hall with the fine white carpet I remembered the stairs. The kitchen would be near the dinner room so I guessed it would be downstairs. On a slow jog I came to the top of the stairs. While running down them suddenly Desande appeared, he was holding a small fire axe. He rushed up the stair, we met at the corner. We both knew he had the advantage, an axe would be way better than a broom. But maybe he would underestimate me too much. I went to the wall, so I wouldn't be able to fall off. He did what I suspected, and went to the fence side, not really thinking about the fight. Victory wasn't certain so I stepped back a few steps. Desande followed, but stopped one step beneath me. Suddenly he stepped to the right, in my direction. I ducked, jumped right, to the fence. It was a dangerous move, I couldn't push him off anymore. He would be able to do it here.

* * *

Desande Murro, 16, D6M

* * *

This was the moment, the axe I had found in a fire safety box could end it here. I stepped forwards and with a big swing, I cut through the fence posts. Felix had jumped off the stairs last moment. We were high up but when I looked down he was already running away. He passed by the huge black piano that was down there. Out of anger and as a last shot I threw my axe. It crashed into the piano. I didn't give him time for grabbing the axe and rushed down the stairs. Felix was smart and didn't grab the axe but simply ran away. When I arrived and had retrieved my axe Felix was gone and we were back to where we were, searching for weapons and each other. The wood from the fences were on the ground. I pushed the remains under the stairs, so Felix wouldn't find it easily. Even those wooden sticks could function as a weapon. He might had found a weapon in the kitchen already at that moment. Some kind of knife or an other improvised weapon. I didn't go into the hallway Felix disappeared in, that would be too predictable. So I just ran into another direction, to find a place where I could find armor or more supplies. Room to room I ran, not finding anything useful. After a short fifteen minutes I opened another door and revealed a stairway. The wooden stairs brought me to a dark basement, filled with all kinds of dusty stuff. Instantly I started digging into the supplies, looking at the shelves and opening boxes. Clouds of dust filled the room. I smiled and coughed a few times when I found something useful. The thing I needed.

* * *

Felix Fizz

* * *

I had found the kitchen! It was a big room, bigger than the bar back in four. Several ovens and cabinets filled a corner. A cooking island was in the middle of the room. When I had entered I grabbed the first knife I saw and guarded the door, but when I realized no one would be hunting me down I started looking for better things.

I ate some fruit and found a bigger and sharper knife. I also inspected the oven, maybe there was a way to utilize it that no one had thought of before me. I turned on the oven and then decided to ignore it for now and looked for some more stuff. In a cabinet I found little knives, good for throwing, and put them into my pockets. On the counter I put a row of glasses and plates. Also to toss at Desande. In another cabinet I found some stuff you could clean with, and poured some of the toxic stuff over the apples and in some glasses. I mean, it could happen.

After some more waiting Desande suddenly rushed through the door. He stopped for a second, surprised he found me. I was surprised too, Desande was wearing a full motor suit, including a helmet that covered his head and eyes. The suit didn't look too thick so I just started tossing my ammunition at him.

* * *

Desande Murro

* * *

Plate after plate, glass after glass hit my suit. I could feel the part of glass pierce through the suit. But I didn't scream, I hoped Felix wouldn't notice my pain and stop throwing. Next came the small knives, instead of running to Felix I ducked behind the cooking island, the knives could be lethal. Hoping to surprise him I leaped onto the island with a scream and rose my axe into the air. I jumped to Felix who didn't expect my attack and swung. My axe chopped into his waist. Through the raw flesh. He screamed like I had never heard and jabbed big knife into my stomach. I backed off. Crying from pain. I looked at how Felix's good hand grabbed a can of cleaner and threw it next to me. I had no idea why until I saw the opened oven. A small burst of fire burned it's way through my rubber protection. I took off, no way I could win in that situation. With Felix on my tail I rushed through the hallways. We runned as fast as we could, but we were both deadly injured. I entered the random room before Felix. It was a bathroom, filled with a bathtub, sink, shower and toilet. Felix didn't give me time to ambush him and rushed through too. I took one more shot to strike and chopped into his shoulder. While trying to ignore the pain he punched the axe out of my hand and he pushed me into the shower. I was closed into a corner and he started stabbing me again. After two stabs his knife also dropped to the ground and he started to rip the helmet of my head. When it came off he shocked backwards a bit and I took a shot into the dark, I pushed him over before collapsing to ground into the corner, a pool of blood formed around me. My back was burned, three gigantic gaping wounds were spread across my chest and smaller glass cuts were cut into my body. I looked at Felix, who tried to sit back up from the fall. He looked back at me. His hair was wild and stained with blood. His clothes were a bit ripped and his eyes looked tired. It was a short moment of silence.

His shivering voice broke the silence: "T-This is fucked up, you seem nice."

I could easily see that he was on the edge of dead. It was the nicest thing to hear. People thought I was cold and didn't talk to me. The Games had to end tough. Quickly.

Felix suddenly stood up with his last power. He did a step in my direction. I suddenly grabbed the axe from the ground and threw myself onto him. He reacted too fast and seized my shirt with one hand and my head with the other. He smashed my head onto the marmer edge of the bathtub. I couldn't even move anymore. I could only feel the warm blood pour out of the wound. He threw me to the toilet, I landed head first. I heard him pick up something, my axe probably.

"Sorry, you seem nice…."

He closed the toilet seat.

Rude.

* * *

 **2nd: Desande Murro (D6M)- Decapitated with axe by Felix.**

 _ **I'm sorry… I feel so bad. Desande was a great tribute, who was good to write. Sometimes I didn't feel like I did him justice but I had fun writing him. I especially liked his strategies. I hope you're not mad and want to thank you for reviewing every chapter. It means the world to me. Thank you Norbus for Desande.**_

 **1st- Felix Fizz (D4M)**

 _ **Congratulations! I really enjoyed writing for Felix. I liked his backstory and personality. I really felt like I did him the most justice. For me he was the winner. Also thanks to twatbitchfucker (don't report me for his name) for Felix. A victor.**_

 **That's that (for now). Thanks for reading.**

 **2 followers who have never reviewed lol. Would like to know why they chose to follow my story.**

 **Tour and stuff will come. But it will take some time… Sorry.**

 **Ciao,**

 **DestroyNotCreate.**


	22. Aftermath Cya'll fam

**Never wrote this before…**

 **No idea how to do it**

 **Good luck reading.**

 **I decided to summarize the tour cuz that's easier and faster.**

* * *

Felix Fizz, 18, D4M

" _This is bullshit, and I'm talking the real stuff, the fresh raw manure. Fuck this I have a 50/50 chance of winning you twat, I either will or I won't"_

* * *

Dizzily I sat on the marmer bathroom floor. My whole body was in severe pain. I avoided to look at the toilet and tried to stand up, so I wouldn't see the boy I had just murdered. In sudden pain I fell to the ground again. It was hard to imagine it was over. But I knew the aftermath would be worse. The images would never fade away, I would always be a murderer and my soul would never completely recover. I looked into the mirror, my body was covered in wounds and stained blood. To me it seemed like I looked at someone else. Except my nose. The only thing that looked normal was my absurdly giant nose. I was glad it was still the same.

Then I passed out.

* * *

 _On the hovercraft._

* * *

I woke up in the hovercraft, laying on some sort of brankcard. All kinds of strings went into my body. I had no idea of how long I had already laid there, it could be hours, days even. My body wasn't hurting as much as it did before. It even felt kind of ok. I noticed someone had changed my clothes, I only wore boxers. My privacy was gone.

Then someone entered, I tried to sit up but my body didn't allow me to.

It was Jonathan who entered. His long black hair pricked into my face when he looked over me at my wounds. He stepped backwards with a pitiful look on his face. _Will he be nice?_ I thought. After a short time of silence he finally opened his mouth.

"You did pretty good in the arena mate, glad you won," He paused for a second.

"I got more kills tho.."

Still a jerk.

After Jonathan's short visit my stylists entered. They hadn't changed either, they were as annoying as last time. Like butterflies they flattered around me. Chatting loudly about the Games and how happy they were. They might even been more annoying, now that I was a victor they talked about me like a hero. Luckily I managed to endure the crazy capitolians with my patience. Patience was something I forgot about in the arena, but I still had loads of it. The stylist crew showed me a dark blue suit, with light blue accents. It looked fine to me, it was normal enough.

* * *

 _The Interview_

* * *

I sat on stage next to Octavia, who wore a long green dress. I wore the blue suit myself. Octavia looked fine like always. She was a bit less crazy than the previous interviewers, in clothing but also in interview style.

"Congratulations Felix! I can't say I wasn't hoping for you to become the victor." Octavia started.

"Thank you miss Thymus."

"You can call me Octavia, don't wanna feel too old." The crowd laughed.

"I think that you did some surprising things in the arena, like the oven bomb, how did you think about those things."

I was gonna answer the truth, even tho they wanted to hear something else. "It was lucky I had opened the oven and it was just a reflex to throw in the fuel."

"Oh" She said disappointed. "Did you expect to win the Games?"

"Well, I had a fair chance."

"We'll go over to watching the Games recap!" The crowd cheered again.

I wasn't looking forward to the recap.

On the big screen I saw how all the rounds finished up, how Desande finished all rounds quickly. While Akahi took longer to finish hers. How the wildcard was played. I also looked at my own kills, shivering. I saw me holding the boy from three down into the water while spearing him. I saw me cutting through a little girl's neck, whose head I was pushing onto the ground. I watched myself accidently impaling Akahi. When the finale was played I closed my eyes, I preferred being a coward.

"Did you mean the words to Desande?"

"Y-yes"

* * *

 _The Tour_

* * *

District 1 didn't go great because the crowd was yelling through my speech. They didn't like how I accidently killed Akahi.

District 2 was not in the Games

District 3 wasn't amazing. The boy's family was very sad and threw hateful looks at me. The girl's parents weren't as sad as I expected.

District 5 was not in the Games

District 6 was twisted, they had a chance for a victor but I ruined it. But they weren't that mad cuz no one seemed to really know Desande and they liked how I respected him before the end.

District 7 was normal, I speached the standard speech and they pretended they listened.

District 8 was not in the Games

District 9 was just like 7 but the people were worse at pretending.

District 10 was more of the same. People were crying this time and some people were a bit mad.

District 11 was very mad about Willow's death. It was literally the worst. People were trying to throw rocks and stuff.

District 12 was not in the Games

District 4 was happy I got home. Just like expected.

* * *

 _More than a year later..._

* * *

I dove into the cold water, with my spear and net in hand. Quickly, I swam to the muddy bottom of the lake. My target would be in the cave at the hillside. When I arrived the octopus slowly slit out of the cave. I was here to kill the bastard, because he was scaring away all the fish. My spear stabbed the giant animal and a cloud of ink appeared. It ruined my vision so much that I had to surface. After a quick breath of air I dove again. While I stayed outside the cloud I stabbed my spear into it, hoping the octopus would enter the open water. When it did I threw the net and finished the job. I smiled happily.

Joe would buy the meat.

* * *

 **Felix still likes to fish. That explains the last part.**

 **All** **Deaths:**

 **Sophia Marble (D4F) 16th- Stabbed to death with a sword by Cane**

 **Ava Lynah 15th (D7F)- throat slashed by Desande**

 **Lexus Volt 14th (D3M)- Stabbed to death with trident while held underwater with a net and hand by Felix**

 **Cane Lapiz (D1M) 13th- Throat slashed by Desande**

 **Roxanna Kent (D6F) 12th- Tagged by Dagon**

 **Caine Thornleaf (D11M) 11th- Skull crushed with mace by Dagon**

 **Mazie Gallus (D9F) 10th- Skull smashed by giant wave onto platform**

 **Rowan Fiering (D10M) 9th- Killed with mace by Dagon**

 **Willow Escano (D11F) 8th- Throat slashed with her own knife by Felix**

 **Ellema Opel (D10F) 7th- Skull split with an axe by Akahi**

 **Alia Tix (D3F) 6th- Arrow the the head by Hunter**

 **Dagon Kral (D9M) 5th- Head smashed onto rock (sort of by Desande)**

 **Hunter Pollak (D7M) 4th- Skull split with axe after short torture by Akahi**

 **Akahi Brake (D1F) 3rd- Impaled by spear she jumped on top of**

 **Desande Murro (D6M) 2nd- Decapitated with small fire axe by Felix**

 **Felix Fizz (D4M) 1st- Victor**

 **Thanks for submitting: Dreaming of starry skies, Norbus and twat (I'll notify you if I ever start a new SYOT)**

 **Thanks for favoriting: Hunterbecky and Angel**

 **The rest, thanks for reading! Please read my one shots story too, another story will be uploaded soon.**

 **Cya'll around.**

 **Ciao**

 **Destroy Not Create**


End file.
